La Malédiction
by loclo4
Summary: Stiles n'a que huit mois pour se défaire de sa malédiction, en retournant dans le passé pour demander de l'aide à Talia. Terminé !
1. Chapter 1

**_Salut ! Voici ma première fiction :D_**

 **Résumé :** **Stiles n'a que huit mois pour se défaire de sa malédiction, en retournant dans le passé pour demander de l'aide à Talia.**

 **Contexte :** **Après la saison 4 , sans tenir compte de la suite. Isaac est revenu.**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Rating :** **M**

 **Publication :** **Je ne sais pas...**

 **Pairing :** **Sterek**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée, qui est génial ^^**

 ** _ **Bonne lecture :D**_**

 **Le combat était enfin fini, Kate avait réussi à s'échapper mais les chasseurs s'occupaient d'elle désormais. Derek était parti après avoir réussi à se transformer complètement en loup. Il avait quitté sa meute... Il les avait prévenu. Deux alphas seraient difficiles à gérer donc il avait décidé de partir.**

 **C'est pour cela qu'il fut très surpris en entendant, par inadvertance, dans les bois où il courait depuis quelques mois maintenant, une conversation entre deux personnes qu'il connaissait très bien.**

\- Il faut se dépêcher de trouver Derek ! Alors grouille ! **souffla Malia exaspérée.**

\- C'est bon, j'ai juste du mal à tenir la cadence, **répondit Lydia**.

\- En même temps quelle idée de mettre des chaussures à talons quand t-on va dans les bois...

\- Je sais. Bon, tu sens une odeur ?

\- Oui, mais j'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est bien lui, **expliqua Malia.**

\- Elle est proche ?

\- Assez, je dirai à quelques pas d'ici.

\- Derek !? C'est toi !?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? **Interrompit Derek qui se trouvait juste en face d'elles.**

\- Oh Derek ! **S'exclama Lydia en se précipitant dans ses bras.**

 **Derek pouvait sentir son soulagement et son corps se détendre. Lydia se recula et lui sourit.**

\- Alors maintenant tu es un alpha, **affirma-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.**

\- Oui, mais comment tu...

\- Banshee.

\- Oui, j'aurai dû m'en douter. Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

\- Nous sommes venue te ramener à la maison, **répondit Malia en le prenant par le bras.**

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Derek était dans la voiture avec les filles. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment elles avaient fait pour le convaincre de venir.**

\- Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous partis à ma recherche seulement six mois après ma disparition ? **Demanda-t-il.**

 **Malia qui était sur la banquette arrière s'esclaffa. Lydia sourit mais resta concentrée sur la route.**

\- Euh... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? **Demanda-t-il confus.**

\- On a l'impression que tu attendais ça depuis longtemps et que tu nous reproches de ne pas t'avoir trouvé plus tôt, **répondit Malia.**

\- Ou d'avoir attendu quelque chose de grave pour venir te chercher, **continua Lydia d'une voix sombre qui coupa court le rire de Malia**

\- Quelque chose de grave ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous ?

\- Il va arriver quelque chose de grave à l'un d'entre nous, **répondit Lydia d'une voix plus sombre encore.**

\- Qui ?

\- Stiles...

 ** ****Flash-Back******

 **Scott se changeait dans les vestiaires avec Stiles.**

\- Alors, tu as fait les recherches dont on avait besoin ? **Demanda Scott.**

\- Oui, non, pas tout à fait, enfin, bon... **répondit Stiles dans le vague.**

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai seulement des vertiges mais je ...

 **Stiles tanga et Scott le soutint.**

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vieux ? Tu as...

\- STILES ! **Hurla une voix connue des deux jeunes hommes.**

 **Ils levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent Lydia arriver avec rapidité. Scott sentait que Lydia venait d'avoir un pressentiment, une odeur de panique l'entourait. Heureusement que les autres joueurs de Lacrosse étaient partis.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda-t-il avec appréhension vu que la banshee s'adressait à son meilleur ami.**

 **Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles et le regarda dans les yeux. L'intéressé pouvait y lire de la peur. Il déglutit en attendant la mauvaise nouvelle.**

\- Tu vas mourir dans huit mois, **annonça Lydia d'une voix froide.**

\- Quoi ?! **Cria Scott apeuré**

\- Je ne sais pas, je... **Répondit Lydia confuse.**

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais dans huit mois il perdra la vie.

 **Scott se tourna vers Stiles :**

\- Est-ce en rapport avec tes vertiges ?

\- Je ne... **répondit-il faiblement.**

 **Stiles s'évanouit dans les bras de Scott paniqué.**

 ** ****Fin Flash-Back******

 **Derek dévisagea complètement Lydia. Celle-ci était complètement gênée et se tortillait sur son siège. Malia se pencha pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Lydia se détendit et jeta un coup d'oeil à Derek. Ce dernier prit finalement la parole:**

\- Avez-vous affronté autre chose après mon départ ?

\- Non, rien du tout en six mois et ça nous aurait bien arrangés si ça pouvait continuer.

\- Et où est Stiles en ce moment ?

\- À l'hôpital. On a demandé à Melissa de faire toutes les analyses possibles pour connaître sa maladie.

\- D'accord. Et...

 **Derek fut coupé par le portable de Lydia. Elle le tendit à Malia pour qu'elle réponde et lui dit de mettre le haut-parleur.**

\- Oui, Scott, alors ?

 _\- Malia ? Vous avez trouvé Derek ?_

\- Oui et pour Stiles ?

 _\- Euh, eh bien, il n'a rien du tout. Aucune maladie connu, rare ou incurable. Il est en parfaite santé. Mais on est allé chez Deaton pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de surnaturel._

\- Et alors ?! **S'exclama Lydia.**

 _\- Deaton dit qu'il a une... Qu'il a une..._

 **Un sanglot se fit entendre et un silence horrible régna dans la voiture. On entendit Kira parler à Scott puis sa voix sortit du téléphone.**

 _\- Stiles est sous l'emprise d'une malédiction. Dans une poignée de jours il sera aveugle, dans six mois il sera complètement paralysé et dans huit mois il mourra._

 **Malia trembla et dit à Kira qu'ils arrivaient dans une demi-heure, puis elle raccrocha. Lydia commençait à pleurer mais se reprit.**

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Deaton regarda Stiles étrangement. Il semblait se souvenir de lui. Enfin, une simple impression. Stiles leva la tête et croisa le regard du vétérinaire avec angoisse.**

\- Stiles, je crois avoir une idée... Tu dois aller voir un alpha.

\- Mais... Mais Scott est là et c'est un alpha, **gémit-il plus par peur que par caprice.**

\- Je sais mais un alpha qui peut se transformer en loup.

\- Derek?

\- Nan, sa mère.

 **Après un long silence Stiles s'exclama:**

\- Mais elle est morte ! Elle ne pourra pas me sauver !

 **Stiles éclata en sanglots et Deaton recula quand Scott arriva en courant auprès de son meilleur ami pour le prendre dans ses bras. Scott regarda son patron avec incompréhension. Ce dernier savait qu'il avait entendu la conversation.**

\- En fait, il faut envoyer Stiles dans le passé.

\- Quoi ? **Demandèrent Liam et Isaac d'une même voix.**

\- En fait, je me souviens de Stiles. Enfin vaguement. Je ne sais plus si Talia avait réussi à le sauver mais je suis persuadé que c'est la bonne solution.

\- Cela veut dire que...

\- Cela veut dire que Stiles partira le plus tôt possible dans le temps et ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que vous le voyez. Je vais tout préparer pour la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? **Demanda Stiles avec une voix tremblante.**

\- Non, je fais ça pour te sauver Stiles. Prépares-toi et préviens ton père.

 **Deaton avait parlé avec une voix autoritaire mais les trois loups-garous dans la pièce savaient que le vétérinaire était aussi triste qu'eux.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Tout les mercredi, je pense**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée, qui est génial ^^**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Deaton était plongé dans un bouquin et regardait plus attentivement le rituel permettant à Stiles de retourner dans le passé. Il souffla longuement ce qui inquiéta la meute. Seul Stiles et Scott étaient partis. Le premier pour prévenir son père et le deuxième pour conduire la voiture jusqu'à destination sans encombre. Derek, Lydia et Malia étaient arrivé après le départ des meilleurs amis.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda Isaac.**

\- La pleine lune est demain soir... **Répondit Deaton**

\- Et alors ? **Demanda Malia sèchement car elle ne voyait pas le rapport.**

\- Le problème c'est que Stiles ne doit avoir sur lui que des choses lui appartenant...

\- Et alors ? **Répéta Malia énervé.**

\- Et alors, il ne faut pas que celui qui a envoyé la malédiction intervienne pour ne pas perturber le voyage.

\- Vous pensez qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il intervienne ? **Interrogea Liam.**

\- Oui.

\- Et ça changerait quoi ? **Questionna Kira.**

\- Je veux l'envoyer à une époque tranquille pour Beacon Hills et la famille Hale pour que Stiles ne s'occupe que de son problème. Et que la famille de Derek aussi. Il n'aura que huit mois devant lui. Si jamais un objet quelconque se trouve avec Stiles, cela pourrait dérégler la date et le lieu auxquels il devait aller.

\- Ce qui reviendrait à deux ans avant l'incendie, **élucida Derek.**

\- Non, pas tout à fait. Pour être sûr il faut que ce soit à l'époque de tes treize ans, **contra Deaton.**

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as toujours pas eu de petite copine donc tu seras moins fermé et plus apte à avoir une relation humaine avec Stiles autres que des menaces et des grognements. **Sur ces mots, Derek roula des yeux.** Tu sera donc plus rassurant car tu seras la seule personne qu'il connaîtra, même si pour toi il sera un inconnu. Ensuite, ta sœur Cora est moins turbulente à cette période ce qui sera un repos pour Stiles. **Derek roula encore des yeux**. Et enfin, Laura aura un petit copain et sera rarement au manoir ce qui sera également du repos pour Stiles. **Derek refit le même geste qui fit sourire l'assemblée.** Pendant cette période, ta mère n'a eu aucun problème de territoire et les chasseurs n'étaient pas encore en ville. Puis, il n'y avait aucune créature néfaste.

 **Sur ces paroles tout le monde hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec les dires du vétérinaire.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Scott s'arrêta devant la maison du shérif et voulut aider Stiles à descendre de la voiture. Ce dernier refusa le geste de son ami. Il était solide sur ses jambes et il ne voulait pas ébranler son courage à cause de la solidarité de Scott. Il rentra chez lui et fit signe à son ami de partir. Celui-ci obéit et prit le chemin de la clinique.**

 **Stiles prit son portable et appela son père qui était au boulot. Suite à la demande de Stiles, personne ne l'avait prévenu pour son évanouissement ou encore sa présence à l'hôpital. Après trois sonneries, le jeune homme entendit la voix de son père.**

- _Stiles,_ **souffla-t-il** , _je suis occupé._

\- Je sais, tu es sur une affaire de meurtre qui n'a aucun rapport avec le surnaturel.

- _Si tu sais, pourquoi m'appelles-tu?_

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

 _-Et ça ne peut pas attendre demain car en ce moment je suis débordé._

\- Papa, c'est...c'est en rapport avec le surnaturel.

\- **De quoi ? Mon meurtre ? Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu as dit que...**

\- Papa, s'il te plaît. C'est... **Stiles se mit à pleurer au téléphone sans pouvoir se retenir.** C'est... c'est moi... _*sniff*_... enfin c'est mon... problème qui est... mais je préfère... _*sniff*_...te le dire à la maison.

\- J'arrive fiston, **annonça John avec inquiétude.**

 **Stiles n'attendit que dix minutes quand il entendit la voiture de son père se garer. Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge.**

\- 22h42, **murmura le jeune homme.**

 **La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et elle se referma aussi vite. Le shérif se précipita dans le salon et vit son fils assit sur le canapé. Il s'assit doucement à côté de lui, inquiet, et prit sa main.**

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **Demanda le père au fils d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.**

\- Je vais mourir, **répondit-il dans un souffle.**

\- Quoi !? **Cria John en prenant les épaules de Stiles pour qu'ils soient face à face.**

 **C'est alors qu'il vit les larmes dévalaient les joues de son fils, ses yeux rouges et bouffis et son corps crispé. Le shérif pris le plus jeune dans ses bras**

 **et lui offrit une étreinte réconfortante.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Stiles n'avait finalement pas put raconter à son père et s'était endormi dans ses bras. John allongea son fils et appela Scott.**

 _\- 'llo?_

\- Scott, je sais qu'il est deux heures du matin mais Stiles était incapable de m'expliquer.

 _\- Ah, il fait quoi?_

\- Il dort depuis quinze minutes.

 _\- Comment il fait?_

\- Comment ça comment il fait?

 _\- Il a fait comment pour s'endormir?_

\- Il a pleuré pendant plus de trois heures.

 _\- Ah. Au moins il sera en forme pour demain... Peut-être pas en fait vu qu'il a beaucoup pleuré. Sinon, votre affaire de meurtre avance ?_

\- Tu arrêtes de détourner la conversation Scott et tu m'expliques pourquoi mon fils m'annonce qu'il va mourir ! **S'énerva John**.

 _\- D'accord_ ," **abandonna Scott qui ne voulait absolument pas annoncer la nouvelle au père de Stiles.**

 **Scott expliqua tout depuis le début et le shérif dut s'asseoir à la moitié de l'explication. Mais quand l'annonce du voyage dans le temps, John reprit espoir. Il avait connu Talia Hale et savait que c'était une grande dame. Il dit à Scott qu'il comprenait et retourna dans le salon après la conversation téléphonique. Il regarda son fils dormir paisiblement et s'endormit dans le fauteuil dans lequel il était assis.**

 **Le lendemain matin, Stiles réveilla son père et commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon. Le shérif l'apaisa en lui annonça que Scott lui avait tout dit. Il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il avait confiance en Talia. Stiles se recula et lui sourit. Il ne prit pas de déjeuner et alla prendre sa douche. Il s'habilla ensuite de son sweet rouge et d'un jeans bleu marine. Il regarda son portable et vit un message de la part de Lydia. Il l'ouvrit et put y lire :** _"Ne prends rien d'autre que des vêtements. Aucune boîte de médicaments, aucun portable, en gros rien d'autre que des vêtements"_. **Stiles ne comprenait pas totalement et lui envoya un** _"Ok"._ **Il descendit et annonça à son père qu'il va devoir y aller pour tout préparer avant ce soir. Ils se firent une dernière étreinte et se quittèrent les larmes aux yeux. Stiles monta dans sa voiture, qu'un des membres de la meute avait ramené. Il se dirigea vers la clinique. Une fois arrivé, il vit que tout le monde était là, même Derek. Il fit un bonjour avec sa main et rentra à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans vraiment parler. C'est Deaton qui expliqua le problème survenu hier. Une fois tout expliqué, ils allèrent tous mangés dans un fast-food. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent au loft de Derek et préparèrent tout. Cela prit une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Il ne restait plus que deux heures avant que la pleine lune apparaisse.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Quelques années plus tôt :_

 **La nuit était alors tombée sur Beacon Hills. Une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années conduisait une jolie voiture noire en direction du cabinet de vétérinaire de la ville. Elle devait y rejoindre sa mère.**

\- Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que...?

 **Elle pila et la voiture s'arrêta. La demoiselle descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers le corps au milieu de la route. Elle huma l'air et sentit de la peur, de l'incompréhension, de l'impuissance, du sang, de l'argent, de l'aconit et du... loup. Elle prit le corps dans ses bras et le porta à sa voiture, puis elle démarra le plus vite possible.**

 **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Non loin de là, à la clinique vétérinaire, Deaton discutait avec la mère de la demoiselle. Mais il fut coupé quand son interlocutrice releva la tête en direction de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme portant le corps.**

\- Maman ! C'est un loup ! Il est blessé à l'épaule !

 **Tandis qu'elle hurlait, Deaton avait fait de la place sur la table d'opération. Le corps fut étendu et le vétérinaire l'examina de plus près.**

\- Balle en argent à l'aconit tue-loup, annonça-t-il.

 **Il retira la balle et commença à fouiller dans ses bocaux pour trouver la bonne espèce d'aconit. Il se ramena avec le bon pot et en sortit quelques échantillons. Il prit son briquet quand la mère énonça:**

\- Ce n'est pas un loup Deaton.

\- Mais, maman, il sent le loup ! **S'écria la fille.**

\- Je sais, mais il n'est pas un loup. Il fait juste partie d'une meute.

 **Deaton commença donc à retirer la veste du jeune homme inconscient et y vit une lettre. Sans y faire plus attention, il s'activer et désinfecta la blessure. Il l'a recousu ensuite et finalement posa un cataplasme.**

\- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital alors, dit la plus jeune.

\- Non, l'aconit lui provoquera des hallucinations et il pourrait bien parlait du surnaturel, **expliqua le vétérinaire.** Il vaudrait mieux le ramener chez vous. Peut-être que la meute de ce jeune homme le recherche, Talia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, voici la suite ! Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Tout les mercredi, je pense**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée, qui est génial ^^**

 **Réponse(s) au(x) Guest(s):**

samsi : Tu peux m'appeler loclo4 mais merci du complément ^^ La patience est mère de vertu mon ami ^^ Merci pour ta review

 ** **OOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Deaton et Talia étaient dans la voiture de la fille de cette dernière avec à l'arrière le jeune homme. La jeune fille, elle, était retourné chez elle à pied, en courant. Talia conduisait et Deaton restait près de son patient. Il se rappela du papier et le prit. Il le déplia et lut.  
Talia entendit soudain le rythme cardiaque de son ami accélérer.**

\- Que se passe-t-il ? **Demanda-t-elle.**

\- Euh... Le jeune homme avait un mot avec lui. Il y est écrit des choses incongrues mais je ne peux qu'y croire car ce mot vient de... moi.

\- Et que dit ce mot ?

\- Il faut que tu me promettes de le répéter à personne. Ni à ton mari, ni à tes frères et soeurs et encore moins à tes enfants et tes neveux. À personne.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas Alan. Je te donne ma parole, **répondit-elle.**

\- C'est écrit " _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Alan Deaton propriétaire de la clinique vétérinaire de la ville de Beacons Hill. Si vous avez trouvé ce mot, ça veut dire que vous avez trouvé le jeune homme. Il s'appelle Stiles et il est affublé de la malédiction octŏ mensis. Ne sachant pas quoi faire je l'ai dirigé vers l'alpha Talia Hale pour qu'elle l'aide à contrer cette malédiction. Je sais de source sûr qu'elle m'a enlevée mes souvenirs permettant de sauver quelqu'un de cet anathème mais elle a dû faire en sorte que le souvenir de ma décision d'envoyer Stiles dans le passé resurgisse au bon moment. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas pour lui. Même si je ne sais plus s'il avait survécu_ " et c'est signé Alan Deaton.

\- La malédiction octŏ mensis?

\- Oui, c'est bien celle-ci.

\- Il faudrait aller lui acheter une canne pour aveugles alors.

\- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas le problème Talia. Il vient du futur.

\- Je sais, j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit.

\- Mais...

 **Deaton ne dit plus rien car il s'approchait du manoir et il ne voulait pas que des oreilles de loups-garous entendent ce qu'il avait à dire. Une fois arrivé devant le manoir, le vétérinaire vit Laura, la fille ainée de Talia, Peter, le frère de l'alpha, son mari et ses deux sœurs. Les autres devaient dormir ou ne se préoccupaient pas plus que ça de l'arrivée d'un humain dans une maison remplit de loups-garous. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et le mari de Talia vient aider le vétérinaire à porter le jeune homme. Talia leur dit de la suivre et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Stiles fut installé dans la chambre adjacente à celle de l'alpha. Cette dernière écrivait quelque chose sur un morceau de papier. Elle demanda à son mari de partir et d'aller rassembler les autres dans le salon et tendit le mot à Deaton. Il le prit et put y lire** _"Comporte toi comme quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant des voyages dans le temps, de l'identité de Stiles et de son problème."_ **Alan hocha la tête en regardant la louve prendre le mot et le détruire.**

\- Vous restez ici, Deaton. Vous devez surveiller l'état de ce jeune homme. Il y a une chambre de libre à côté de celle-ci.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire quelques vérifications d'usage et j'irai me coucher.

\- Bon, je vous laisse alors, **dit Talia en souriant.**

 **Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tutoyer que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Talia sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Tout le monde était présent sauf les enfants de moins de dix-huit ans. Il y avait donc William, son mari, Peter, son frère, Marry et Diane, ses soeurs, ainsi que leurs maris respectif, Michaël et Nick, ses beaux-frères. Ensuite il y avait sa fille, Laura, agée de 21 ans, Calaan, son neveu du côté de Marry âgé de 20 ans et Juliette, sa nièce du côté de Diane âgée de 20 ans également. Seul Nick, Diane et leurs enfants n'étaitent pas des loups-garous.**

\- Vous avez dû remarquer qu'il y a un humain chez nous qui n'est pas de notre famille. Mais il appartient à une meute. Comme vous le savez, une meute qui cherche un des leurs va d'abord s'adresser aux meutes des environs, c'est une des raisons de sa présence ici. La deuxième est qu'il a été bléssé par de l'aconit donc il hallucinera et pourrait par inadvertance parler du surnaturel. Il restera là jusqu'au moment où sa meute le retrouvera ou qu'il soit totalement guéri.

\- Mais ma tante, **interrompit Calaan** , si Laura l'a trouvé au bord de la route cela veut dire qu'il s'est enfui de la bataille qui faisait rage entre sa meute et des chasseurs. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser partir même s'il est complètement rétabli. Imagine que sa meute l'a éloigné intentionnellement pour qu'il ne soit pas davantage blessé ou qu'elle soit décimée par des chasseurs.

\- Tu as raison, nous allons le garder jusqu'à ce qu'on le réclame.

 **Talia sourit intérieurement. Elle savait que son neveu était quelqu'un d'altruiste et qu'il allait proposer cette alternative. Mais elle attendait encore l'avis de son frère qui ne tarda pas à venir.**

\- Non, c'est n'importe quoi ! Il doit partir quand il sera apte à se déplacer. Si sa meute a été tuée, les chasseurs suivront la piste de cet humain et viendront jusqu'à nous. C'est trop risqué. On a déjà les Argent sur le dos pas besoin d'en rajouter.

\- Tu sais très bien que les chasseurs ne s'intéressent pas aux humains. Ils ne le pisteront pas.

 **Les personnes de la pièce acquiescèrent et Peter s'en alla rageur, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas les faire changer d'avis.**

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Après avoir discuté avec sa famille, Talia prit congé et retourna voir Deaton. Elle vit que le druide s'était endormi sur le lit de Stiles. Elle le réveilla doucement et lui dit d'aller se coucher. Il le fit sans protester car il savait que Talia entendrait si quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle observa de plus près le jeune homme. Il avait la peau blanche, un nez en trompette, quelques grains de beautés sur le visage. Il semblait avoir 17 ans. Elle allait partir quand elle entendit un chuchotement. Cela venait de Stiles mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Elle se concentra sur son ouïe et distingua parfaitement les mots. Heureusement qu'elle entendait mieux qu'un humain sinon elle aurait été obligée de coller son oreille à la bouche du patient pour discerner ses chuchotements.**

\- Deaton ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? **Chuchota Stiles dans un souffle.**

 **Elle se rendit compte qu'il se rejouait la scène avant d'être transporté dans le passé.**

 ** **OOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** ***Flash-Back*****

\- Deaton ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? **Demanda Stiles en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.**

 **Ils venaient de finir les préparatifs. Un cercle blanc était tracé à la craie sur le sol devant la grande fenêtre du loft de Derek. Il se trouvait qu'à l'intérieur de ce cercle un pentacle était également dessiné. Au bout de ses cinq branches un ingrédient y était déposé. Donc il y avait du gui, qui repousse tout être surnaturel, une balle en argent, qui peut tuer vampire et loup-garou, une bougie allumé, représentant le bucher sur lequel brûlaient les sorcières, un crâne, représentant les banshees et un amas de poussière d'ailes de fée. Tous ces objets font en sorte qu'aucunes créatures surnaturelles ne puissent traverser le temps. Mais le concepteur de ce rituel n'avait pas pensé que des humains connaîtraient des druides pour les faire voyager sinon il aurait fait en sorte qu'aucun humain puisse passer le cercle. Le voyage dans le temps privilégie les druides. Deaton avait ajouté qu'il était bien content que le concepteur avait oublié ce détail sinon Stiles aurait été condamné.**

\- Quand je te le dirai, tu devras entrer dans le cercle et c'est tout, **répondit le patron de Scott.**

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui, quand le cercle sera bercé de la lumière de la pleine lune je réciterai l'incantation et je te ferai signe pour tu te places à l'intérieur.

\- Bien, **dit Stiles un peu stressé mais complètement excité de faire un voyage dans le temps.**

 ***Fin Flash-Back***

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Talia sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit soudain l'excitation de Stiles. Elle ne comprenait pas tout car elle avait seulement entendu** _"C'est tout ?"_ **et** _"Bien"_. **Elle décida de rester pour en savoir plus sur l'arrivée désastreuse du jeune homme. Il baragouinait des choses sans importance comme** _"Scott vraiment, tu sers juste à me faire culpabiliser là"_ **ou encore** _"Tu crois que je devrais changer d'identité ?"_ **. Puis au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de plaisanterie, il ne dit plus rien mais Talia pouvait ressentir sa tristesse et son amour. Elle imaginait parfaitement la scène où il faisait des étreintes à son entourage présent pour son départ. Il chuchotait des** _"moi aussi"_ **ou des** _"ne t'inquiètes pas"_. **Talia en fut émue. Elle se dit que c'était sans doute à ce moment-là que Deaton avait glissé le mot dans le sweat du jeune homme. Puis soudain elle ressentit la panique de Stiles.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? **Chuchota-t-il plus fort.**

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ***Retour Flash-Back** *

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? **Demanda-t-il perdu**.

 **Kate se tenait devant la porte avec un fusil dans les mains. Elle se tenait droite et souriait face à la meute de Scott. Tout le monde se mit devant le cercle pour protéger Stiles, Deaton, Lydia.**

\- Je ne suis pas venu seule, **annonça la chasseuse.**

 **C'est alors que Stiles vit apparaître deux créatures. Il ne put mettre un nom sur ce qu'elles étaient. Il se tourna vers Deaton qui était complètement bouche bée. Stiles reporta alors ses yeux sur ce qui se passait. Isaac et Liam se déplacèrent pour faire face à une des créatures, Malia et Kira en firent de même et Scott et Derek restèrent côte à côte en face de Kate.**

\- Je vois, j'entends et je sens que seul un d'entre vous est curieux de connaître la raison de ma présence ici, **dit Kate en posant son regard sur Stiles.** Figure-toi que l'on m'envoie contrecarrer tes plans de fuite dans le passé.

\- Mais comment... **Commença Stiles.**

\- Je le sais car celui qui t'a lancé cette malédiction ne te veut plus dans ses pattes, **ricana-t-elle.**

\- Plus ? Je le connais ? **Demanda le concerner, confus.**

\- Oui. Tu dois te demander " _mais pourquoi ne m'a-il pas tué directement ?_ ", **imita-t-elle avec une voix d'enfant pour représenter Stiles.** C'est simple, il veut te faire souffrir psychologiquement et physiquement. Physiquement tu sais déjà pourquoi mais as-tu une idée pour l'autre?

\- Si je dépéris mon entourage en sera affecté et je le saurai à mon tour, **répondit-il d'une voix grave.**

\- Bien, **sourit-elle**. Nous allons donc commencer vu que tu es désormais informé.

 **Dès qu'elle finit sa phrase les deux créatures se dirigèrent vers le cercle mais elles furent contrées par les duos Malia/Kira et Liam/Isaac. Scott et Derek grognèrent et foncèrent sur la blonde. Stiles entendit alors Deaton psalmodiait. Il regarda la scène impuissant. Malia fut projetée contre un mur, tandis que Liam venait de se faire casser les bras. Derek tomba à terre mais se releva aussitôt. Ils se relevèrent tous à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient. Puis l'attention de Stiles fut capté par une silhouette dans l'entrée. Il plissa les yeux mais n'arriva pas à mieux distinguer.**

 ***Fin Flash-Back***

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Talia était à côté du jeune homme. Elle ressentait une multitude d'émotions, la peur, l'incompréhension et de l'impuissance. Puis elle tomba du lit quand Stiles commença une crise d'angoisse. Elle alla chercher le docteur Deaton.**

 ** **OOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** ***Retour Flash-Back*****

 **Stiles ne vit plus rien. Le noir complet.**

 _"Mais je croyais que j'allais être aveugle que dans une poignée de jours ?!"_ **pensa-t-il affolé.**

 **Il continuait d'entendre les bruits mais fut perdu. Deaton venait de finir d'incanter et une voix étrangère cria :**

\- Kate, tire sur Stiles !

 **Le vétérinaire dit à Stiles de rentrer dans le cercle mais il ne bougea pas. Il était choqué. Il n'était pas complètement aveugle, il voyait... Un coup de feu et il eut mal à son épaule.**

\- Stiles ! **Cria Deaton.** Ne rentre plus dans le cercle ! La balle va dérègler la date !

 **Il sentit une main se posait sur son bras mais il était trop tard. Stiles avait reculé d'un pas dans le cercle. Il tomba en arrière et puis plus rien.**

 ***Fin Flash-Back***

 ** **OoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Stiles se réveilla trempé de sueur. Il n'avait presque plus mal à son épaule blessée. Il s'assit dans le lit et voulut ouvrir les yeux. Mais il se rendit soudain compte qu'ils étaient déjà ouvert.**

\- C'est vrai, j'suis aveugle, **chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque.**

 **Il tâtonna et sentit une canne. C'était sans doute son père qui lui avait laissé là. Il savait qu'il n'était pas à l'hôpital car il n'était branché à aucune machine et ça ne le sentait pas non plus. Et puis vu que le voyage dans le passé a été complètement foiré, il devait forcément se trouvait chez son père. Il empoigna la canne et se leva. Il se tourna vers sa porte de chambre mais il se prit un mur. Il longea les murs et trouva finalement la porte à la gauche de son lit.**

 _"Je dois être chez quelqu'un, autre que Scott et mon père"_ **pensa-t-il.**

-Scott, **cria-t-il en ouvrant la porte.**

 ** **oOoOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Dans le jardin des Hale, tout le monde se préparait pour la pleine lune quand ils entendirent Stiles crier. Ils s'étaient stoppés puis ils avaient repris leurs activités. Talia s'approcha alors de Derek.**

 _\- Papa ?_ **Continua d'appeler Stiles.**

\- Tu devrais aller le chercher, chéri, **dit-elle d'une voix douce.**

 _\- Scott ? Isaac ?_

\- Pourquoi? **Demanda Derek sur la défensive.**

 _\- Kira ? Liam ?_ **Cria plus fort Stiles avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.**

\- Tu as le même âge que lui. Cela pourra le rassurer.

 _\- Lydia ? Malia ?_

\- Mais, comment veux-tu que je le rassure alors que je ne le connais même pas ! **S'indigna-t-il.**

 _\- Derek ?_

 **Derek se tendit. Comment ce mec qui venait d'une autre ville pouvait connaitre son nom ? Talia regarda son fils et lui fit signe d'aller le chercher. Derek râla et se dirigea vers la maison. Il ouvrit la porte de derrière et fila vers les escaliers. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un tomber suivit d'un bruit de verre brisée.**

\- Quel abruti, **siffla Derek entre ses dents.**

 **Il courut et s'arrêta devant le spectacle de Stiles se relevant avec difficulté. Il était de dos et vit qu'il avait des morceaux de vase sur celui-ci. Quand l'humain se redressa complètement, les débris tombèrent en le faisant sursauter.** **Il se retourna et sursauta à nouveau en voyant un inconnu. Celui-ci grogna.**

\- Derek ?

 **Il fut soudainement plaqué contre un mur.**

 _"Oui, c'est lui"_ **pensa-t-il** _"mais alors pourquoi est-il plus petit et a t-il une aura différente ?"_

 **Depuis que Stiles était aveugle, il s'était rendu compte qu'il voyait les auras des gens. C'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Et les deux auras qu'il avait pu apercevoir avant de tomber dans les pommes étaient celles de Scott et de Derek. Deux auras rouges qui devaient signifier leurs rangs. Mais là, celle de Derek était plus petite et bleue. Au final, ce n'était peut-être pas lui. Bien que le gars qui le collait au mur ait les mêmes habitudes de Derek.**

\- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

\- Je ne savais pas que tu t'appelais aussi Derek. C'est juste que la dernière personne que j'ai appelée était Derek et ensuite tu arrives, alors je me disais que ce devait être lui, **répondit Stiles.**

\- Comment peux-tu me confondre avec quelqu'un de ta meute ?

\- C'est que je suis aveugle.

 **La prise se relâcha suivie d'un grognement et Stiles put enfin poser ses pieds par terre. Il se pencha pour trouver sa canne mais un bras le souleva et une main lui mit l'objet qu'il cherchait dans la sienne.**

\- Fais attention, il y a du verre par terre, **prévint Derek.** Suis-moi, je te conduis à ma mère.

 **La main de Derek** **l'arrêta en plein mouvement en le prenant par le t-shirt. Stiles se rendit alors compte qu'il ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements. Depuis combien était-il dans les choux ? Aucune idée...**

\- Attention aux escaliers, **dit Derek en lui prenant la main.**

\- Merci, mais au fait, ça fait combien temps que je suis ici ? **Demanda t-il en suivant Derek dans les escaliers**.

\- À peu près trois jours.

\- Ok et ils sont où les autres ?

 **Derek ne dit rien et cela inquiéta Stiles.**

\- Calme-toi, ils ne sont pas loin. Tu sais la pleine lune, tout ça, **mentit Derek.**

\- Ouf. Attends... Quoi ? La pleine lune ? **S'étonna Stiles en s'arrêtant dans les escaliers.**

 **Mais Derek avait continué d'avancer et donc tira la main de Stiles, qui tomba. Il s'accrocha avec force au dos de Derek et poussa un cri de peur. Soudain, il y eut un choc. Derek venait de s'étaler au pied des escaliers avec Stiles sur le dos. Il grogna et il força Stiles à le lâcher. Il sentit une énorme peur qui émanait de l'aveugle.**

\- Ça va, tu dois être habitué à tomber, **dit Derek méchamment.**

\- Oui, **répondit Stiles après un long silence,** j'y suis habitué mais pas en étant aveugle. Je le suis devenu pendant le combat il y a trois jours. Et tomber quand tu ne vois rien fait très peur. Tu ne sais pas de quelle hauteur tu tombes, sur quoi et encore moins si ça va s'arrêter. Tu as juste l'impression de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

 **Derek ne dit rien. La voix tremblante du jeune homme étalait par terre lui incita de la pitié. Mais il ne le montra pas. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il l'aida à se lever et lui donna une nouvelle fois sa canne. Il le dirigea à nouveau. Stiles sentit soudain le vent et il frissonna de plaisir. Cela le rafraichissait. Il vit ensuite devant lui 15 auras. Il ne savait pas comment mais il se rendit compte que six d'entre elles étaient appartenaient à des humains. L'aura rouge écarlate d'une pureté sans précédent s'approcha. Stiles se sentit intimidé ce qui surprit Talia et Derek. Ce dernier haussa les épaules après avoir lâché le t-shirt du garçon. Il croisa le regard plein de reproche de sa mère. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu mentir sur la meute de l'aveugle mais il ne voulait pas revivre la crise de panique d'il y a trois jours. Il s'éloigna et retourna se préparer.**

\- Bonjour jeune homme, **salua Talia.**

\- Bonjour madame.

\- Appelle-moi Talia.

 **Stiles resta bouche bée puis il paniqua. Talia le prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota de se calmer et que tout ira bien. Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle était au courant de sa situation. Il se tranquillisa et la laissa le guider à l'intérieur de la maison.**

\- Je ne veux pas d'oreilles de loups-garous, **dit-elle à l'attention de sa famille dehors.** Vous savez que je peux m'en rendre compte.

 **Elle asseya Stiles sur un canapé et lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose à boire. Il se remarqua alors qu'il était assoiffé et le dit tout simplement à la mère de Derek. Elle revient avec une bouteille d'eau et lui mit dans la main. Il l'ouvrit et but jusqu'à plus soif.**

\- Stiles, c'est bien ça ? **Demanda Talia juste pour amorcer la discussion.**

\- Oui.

-Deaton a écrit un mot et l'a glissé dans ton sweat. C'est de cette façon que j'ai appris pour ton prénom et pour ta cécité. Tu as des questions ?

-Quel âge à Derek ?

-Il a dix-sept ans, **répondit-elle même si elle était intriguée par cette question.**

-Merde ! **Cria-t-il.** Tout ça à cause de cette salope !

-Stiles calme-toi, **intima Talia d'une voix ferme.**

 **Stiles vit l'aura de Talia grossir sous le coup de l'autorité et cela le surprit. Il s'excusa et lui expliqua qu'il devait arriver à l'époque des treize ans de Derek.**

-Je comprends mais pourquoi est-ce la faute de cette demoiselle ?

 **Stiles crissa des dents en entendant la façon dont Talia l'avait appelé.**

-La balle que j'ai reçue dans l'épaule à dérèglé la date à laquelle je devais arriver et...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais même pas s'ils sont sains et saufs. Vous pensez qu'il sera possible de me renvoyer pile au moment où je suis parti .

-Oui, sans doute. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune donc il faut que je retourne dehors. Tu veux venir ?

-Je veux bien comme ça je resterai avec les autres, **annonça Stiles naturellement.**

 **Il se leva et attendit que Talia le guide mais rien n'arriva.**

-Talia ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou, voici la suite et en avance ! En avance car premièrement demain je ne pourrai pas et deuxièmement le chapitre n'est toujours pas écrit sur le pc (mais dans ma tête) , donc je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir poster pile mercredi prochain. (Mais bon vu que nous avons un long week-end, je pense que ça va être possible)**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Cela va être le gros bordel pour le moment ...**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée, qui est génial ^^**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Comment ça "les autres" ?

\- Les cinq personnes qui ne sont pas des loups-garous et qui se trouvent dans votre jardin.

\- Comment est-ce que tu le sais, Stiles ? Tu es censé être aveugle.

 ** **Stiles se rendit compte alors de sa boulette.****

\- Pour tout vous dire, je vois les auras des gens. La votre est rouge ce qui veut dire que vous êtes l'alpha de la meute. Elle est pure donc vous êtes une personne comme mon copain Scott, un vrai alpha. Elle est également éclatante, j'en déduis alors que vous êtes joyeuse, compatissante, compréhensive et attentive. Puis quand vous utilisez votre autorité due à votre statut, elle grossit.

 ** **Talia était choquée par les paroles de Stiles. Il avait tout bon. Elle ne put rester debout plus longtemps et s'assit un moment.****

\- Celles des humains, ****reprit Stiles**** **,** sont des teintes de gris. Je pense que les couleurs servent justement à distinguer les créatures surnaturelles. Je peux voir qu'il y a quatre personnes de votre meute ayant déjà tué un innocent et les cinq ont encore leurs yeux dorés.

\- Tu as tout bon Stiles. Mais la malédiction que tu portes ne présente pas du tout ces caractéristiques. Peut-être que Deaton s'est trompé.

\- Vous voulez dire que j'ai autre chose ? ****Demanda Stiles plein d'espoir.****

\- Tu as peut-être une autre malédiction.. **.**

 ** **Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il releva la tête.****

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Stiles, je vais te sauver.

\- Merci, ****souffla-t-il.****

\- Viens, suis-moi.

 ** **Elle ne le toucha pas car elle savait qu'il allait suivre la seule chose qu'il voyait dans les ténèbres. Il marcha derrière l'aura de Talia. Dehors, l'Apha l'amena au petit groupe des humains qui semblait assis. Elle se mit derrière une personne et commença les présentations.****

\- Stiles, voici ma soeur Diane **.**

 ** **Son aura était d'un éclatant gris de Payne. Elle avait la même personnalité que sa soeur mais avec un côté plus mélancolique. Ensuite Talia se déplaça et se mit derrière une autre personne.****

\- Voici Nick, son mari.

 ** **Celle de Nick était bistre. Une couleur assez inhabituelle mais Stiles ayant fait des recherches sur tout est n'importe quoi connu désormais le nom de toutes les couleurs. La sienne était brillante. Ce devait être une personne très modeste mais avec des talents exceptionnels. Talia déplaça cette fois sa main au-dessus des têtes des quatre autres personnes.****

\- Et leurs enfants, Juliette, Cécilia, Hugo et Denis. 20, 16, 14 et 12 ans.

 ** **Juliette avait une aura gris perle, celle de Cécilia était gris plomb, Hugo en avait une grise bis et la couleur argentée pour celle de Denis. Tous le saluèrent oralement et il en fit de même.****

\- Je vous confis Stiles pour la pleine lune, ** **avait annoncé Talia.****

 ** **Il la vit s'éloigner et s'assit à côté de Diane avec difficulté.****

\- Je ne suis pas habitué, ****dit-il tout simplement.****

\- Aux pleines lunes ? ** **Demanda Diane.****

\- Non, j'en ai eu des pleines lunes compliquées. La première fois, mon meilleur ami avait failli me tuer en pleine journée, ****rit-il bêtement**** **.** Je veux dire que je ne suis pas habitué à être aveugle, en fait.

\- Quand l'êtes-vous devenus ?

\- Vous pouvez me tutoyer.

\- Toi aussi.

 ** **Il renifla d'amusement. La famille de Derek semblait merveilleuse.****

\- Je suis devenu aveugle il y a trois jours.

\- Lors de votre confrontation avec les chasseurs.

\- Non, enfin oui mais ce n'était pas des chasseurs. C'était une chasseuse renégat jaguar-garou. Une horrible bonne femme du nom de...

 ** **Il se coupa. Il n'arrivait pas à dévoiler le futur. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de leur dire que c'était Kate Argent mais cela échoua à nouveau. Il fronça les sourcils car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.****

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire revivre des souvenirs douloureux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

 ** **Diane se leva suivie de Nick, d'Hugo et de Denis. Juliette et Cécilia s'assirent des deux côtés de Stiles.****

\- Comment vas-tu ? ****Questionna Cécilia.****

\- Ça peut aller.

\- Tu veux bien nous parler de ta meute vu que nous allons la rencontrer quand elle va venir te chercher ? ****Demanda Juliette.****

 ** **Stiles hocha la tête mais resta un moment silencieux. Il bloquait. Que pouvait-il raconter à propos de Derek ? En plus, il était obligé d'en parler car il savait que les loups-garous allaient écouter la conversation et donc que Derek allait lui-même écouter. Il soupira et commença:****

 **-** Nous sommes huit dans la meute. Il y a Scott, mon meilleur ami que je connais depuis tout petit. Il est l'Apha. Un véritable alpha.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Il l'est devenu grâce à sa volonté de ne tuer personne et de sauver tout le monde. Ensuite, il y a Liam, son premier bêta. Il a été mordu par accident. Il allait tomber du toit de l'hôpital. Scott avait les deux mains prises alors il l'a attrapé avec les dents. Je me souviens qu'il avait tellement paniqué qu'il l'a kidnappé et ligoté dans sa baignoire.

 ** **Juliette rigola suivi de près par sa soeur.****

\- Il y a Derek. Un alpha également. Enfin là c'est plus compliqué. C'était un alpha et il a eu trois bêtas. Puis il a cédé son pouvoir à sa soeur mourante. Et finalement il est redevenu alpha. Sur ce coup-là je ne sais pas comment il a fait parce qu'il est parti six mois après avoir réussi à s'être transformé en loup complètement.

\- Wouah ! ****S'extasia Cécilia.****

-Deux de ses bêtas sont morts. Le troisième est maintenant celui de Scott et il s'appelle Isaac. Il est très gentil. Ce qui était marrant c'est que Scott et lui étaient amoureux de la même fille. Mais elle est morte aussi...

 ** **Il inspira profondément et expulsa l'air. La culpabilité était toujours présente même si on lui avait répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute.****

\- Mais maintenant Scott est en coupleavec Kira, la Kitsune du groupe. Il y a aussi Lydia. Une jolie rousse très intelligente. C'est une banshee et j'étais amoureux d'elle depuis mes 6 ans. Mais après je suis sorti avec Malia à mes dix-sept ans. Maintenant nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais de très bons amis. Elle est une coyote-garou et c'est la cousine de Derek.

\- Vous avez rencontré beaucoup de problèmes ?

\- Je ne sais pas si on en a rencontré plus que vous.

\- Nous c'est seulement des problèmes avec les chasseurs ou des conflits à régler. Pas grand-chose.

\- Alors nous on a affronté un loup-garou alpha à moitié fou. C'est lui qui avait mordu Scott. Ensuite, il y eut le kanima. D'abord contrôlé par un élève désireux de se venger puis par un chasseur mourant. Après ça, il y a eu un Darach qui faisait beaucoup de sacrifice et une meute d'alpha. Et oui ça existe. Au départ j'y croyais pas. Mais il y avait bien une hiérarchie. L'alpha des alphas qu'on l'appelait. Ensuite, il y a eu le nogitsune. Après ça, le bienfaiteur avait écrit tous les noms des personnes surnaturelles de la ville sur une liste noire. La plus petite récompense était de 3 millions il me semble. En parallèle, il y avait le jaguar-garou et ses guerriers a eu seulement six moix tranquilles avant qu'une nouvelle difficulté arrive. C'est encore le jaguar-garou mais avec des créatures différentes que je n'ai jamais vues.

\- Dis-donc, votre ville ne serait pas une sorte de balise qui attire le surnaturel ? ****Demanda Juliette pour plaisanter.****

\- Ouais, c'est ça.

 **I** ** **l y eut un silence puis Cécilia annonça à Stiles que la nuit venait de tomber. Il regarda alors les auras devant lui. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elles prirent les formes d'humains avec des attributs loups. Il y avait les museaux, les oreilles et bien sûr la queue. Il resta un moment devant ce spectacle. Scott avait essayé de lui expliquer ce qu'il voyait autour de Kira. Il avait compris mais le voir pour de vrai était hallucinant. Même si sur le coup, ces des loups-garous et non une Kitsune. Son ventre gargouilla et Diane qui était revenu sans que Stiles ne le remarque lui proposa un repas. Il l'accepta. Juliette commençait à l'aider mais il lui dit qu'il préférait se débrouiller tout seul. Il la suivit et elle lui demanda de s'asseoir. Mais il ne savait pas où était la chaise et ne voulait pas apparaître comme quelqu'un changeant d'avis en lui demandant de l'aider. Ayant compris le message, Juliette lui prit délicatement la main et la lui posa sur le dossier du siège. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et essaya de trouver ses couverts. Il se mit à rire sous les regards intrigués des femmes humaines de la famille.****

\- Excusez-moi, mais je trouve la situation cocasse, ****dit-il en riant.****

 ** **Elles ne dirent rien et continuèrent de manger. Nick et les deux garçons avaient déjà mangé, cependant le père de famille apparut dans le champ de vision de Stiles. Il se pencha vers Diane pour l'embrasser sur le front.****

\- Les garçons sont couchés malgré... Tu veux de l'aide Stiles? ****Demanda-t-il à l'aveugle après s'être interrompu.****

 ** **Aucune d'elles n'avaient fait de remarques mais Nick n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Stiles avait la moitié de sa nourriture à l'extérieur de son assiette et il essayait de mettre sa fourchette dans sa bouche. Il avait le visage plein de sauce mais il souriait.****

\- Sans façon, merci. Il faut bien que je m'entraine à manger sans rien voir. Imaginez que vous m'aidez tout le temps et un jour vous n'êtes plus là. Comment je ferai pour manger ? Eh bien je pourrais pas ! Enfin si mais ce sera autant le désastre que maintenant. Mais si je m'entraine, la honte ne s'abattra pas sur vous si vous invitez des gens à manger chez vous. Peut-être que les cinq premières fois seront catastrophiques comme maintenant mais au moins après je serai propre.

 ** **Stiles venait de finir son discours et même sans voir il savait que les quatre personnes dans la pièce étaient bouche bée.****

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit **,** ** **reprit-il,**** je suis hyperactif.

\- Très bien, ****dit Nick un peu perdu**** **.** Et tu n'as pas besoin de médicaments ou quelque chose dans le même genre ?

\- Si justement mais vu que je n'ai pas pu en prendre avant de partir et bien voilà.

\- Comment s'appelle le médicament que tu dois prendre pour que j'aille en prendre demain ? ****Demanda Diane.****

\- Adderall, ** **déclara Stiles.****

 ** **oOoOoOOoooO****

 ** **Chapitre court mais où des indices sont cachés (enfin pas tellement bien mais quand même)****


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou, voici la suite !**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Cela va être encore le gros bordel pour le moment ... Mais je vais essayer de le faire une fois par semaine.**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée.**

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

\- Stiles ? ** **Appela Juliette****

 ** **Elle était plantée devant la porte de la chambre qu'occupait l'hyperactif. Elle hésitait à y entrer mais il était déjà tard et puis sa tante lui avait demandé de le réveiller.****

\- Stiles, ** **dit-elle en frappant à la porte.**** Il est une heure et je me suis permis de venir te lever car tante Talia voudrait t'emmener voir Deaton.

 ** **N'obtenant aucune réponse elle décida d'ouvrir la porte. Elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement et appela à nouveau Stiles. Elle entra finalement et alluma la lumière de la chambre qui était dans l'obscurité grâce aux rideaux. Elle s'arrêta surprise et empoigna la première chose qui était à sa portée et cria :****

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Stiles ?

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **Laura et Margot, la fille de Marry étaient dans la chambre de l'ainé des Hale. Elles bavardaient sur la rentrée de Margot qui se ferait dans un mois et demi. Laura lui donnait quelques conseils pour être sûr d'avoir une année sans trop de problèmes niveau lupin. Le cri de Juliette les alerta. Elles se précipitèrent vers elle et arrivèrent vite car sa chambre était à deux pas de la sienne. Elles aperçurent alors une personne debout à côté du lit vide de Stiles.****

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **Cécilia coiffait sa cousine Cora qui devait aller chez son ami Bastien. Elle savait que cette dernière en était amoureuse et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait aidé à se préparer.****

\- Il faut que tu sois au naturel et décontracté mais que l'on voit que tu as soigné ta tenue, ** **avait dit Cécilia à Cora****

 ** **Cora avait donc banni les robes qu'elle voulait porter et avait gardé les jupes et les shorts. Après avoir passé une demi-heure à choisir tout ce qui allait composer la tenue de Cora, Cécilia avait entrepris de s'occuper du reste. Elle allait attacher la fleur dans les cheveux de sa cousine quand Cora se tendit et se leva.****

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Cora? Je vais devoir tout recommencer et tu pars dans moins d'une heure ! ** **S'exclama Cécilia.****

 ** **Cora ouvrit la porte et sortit de la chambre suivit de sa cousine.****

\- Il y a un problème avec Juliette **,** ** **annonça Cora tout en continuant de courir.****

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **Calaan frappa à la porte de Derek. Il avait bien vu qu'hier il était mal à l'aise avec l'invité surprise. Derek lui ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer. Il s'asseya sur le tapis de la chambre et attendit que son cousin en fasse de même. Mais celui-ci préféra s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau.****

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu étais nerveux avec Stiles?

\- Je n'étais pas nerveux, ****répondit Derek.****

\- Oh que si, ****s'esclaffa Calan.**** Tu l'as complètement écrasé contre un mur car il a dit ton prénom en pensant que c'était quelqu'un de sa meute.

\- Bon peut-être un peu, ** **déclara Derek après un long silence.**** Mais si je te dis que lorsque je l'ai "plaqué" au mur il s'est senti rassurer.

 ** **Calaan ouvrit de grands yeux et réfléchit un instant.****

\- Peut-être que son Derek le plaque aussi contre des murs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

 ** **Derek le regarda ébahit mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait raconter comme connerie son cousin. Il émit un "pff" et défia Calaan du regard de sortir une autre absurdité du même genre. Puis il y eut le cri de Juliette. Ils se levèrent de concert et sortirent dans le couloir et se précipitèrent vers leur cousine.****

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **Diane, Nick et Michael lisaient tranquillement tandis que Marry et William s'affrontaient aux échecs. Talia était au téléphone avec Deaton et lui demandait de ne prendre personne dans l'après-midi car elle lui emmènerait Stiles. Hugo et Denis regardaient tous les deux la télévision.  
Le cri de Juliette retentit et tous les loups-garous se levèrent suivis de près par les humains. Talia arriva en même temps que son fils et son neveu et leurs fit signe de se calmer. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Laura enlever la boîte de mouchoirs que Juliette avait dans la main. L'individu était collé au mur opposé et semblait avoir peur. Il leva la tête et ouvrit la bouche. ****

\- Je suis Stiles, ** **dit-il.****

 ** **L'alpha remarqua que la personne portait les mêmes vêtements que Stiles la veille, était elle aussi aveugle et sentait comme l'humain avec l'odeur de vieux en plus. Apparemment Stiles était devenu une personne âgée d'une quatre vingtaine d'années. Sa voix était rauque et il était ridé de partout. Talia remarqua que Stiles était aussi confus qu'elle. Elle demanda aux autres de sortir et asseya Stiles sur son lit.****

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? ** **Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.****

\- Je ne sais pas mais Deaton trouvera. Nous irons après tu aies mangé.

 ** **Stiles acquiesa et laissa Talia l'aider à aller dans la salle à manger. Elle lui servit des lasagnes sur la table du salon pour qu'il soit avec tout le monde. Stiles voyait bien que les autres se tenait à l'écart.****

\- Je dois vous dire que Stiles est affublé de malédictions. Nous ne connaissons pas encore le nombre et c'est pour cette raison que je veux l'emmener chez Deaton. Sa meute voulait partir à ma recherche pour que je puisse l'aider mais comme vous le savez elle a été attaqué et il a dû partir tout seul. Sa cécité fait partie d'une de ces malédictions.

 ** **Tout le monde semblait réfléchir à ce propos.****

\- Est-ce que tu sais au moins la teneur d'une de celles que tu as Stiles ? ** **avait demandé Calan.****

 ** **Stiles leva la tête et regarda l'aura aquilain de celui qui venait de parler. Il semblait gentil et bienveillant.****

\- Octŏ mensis est celle que le druide de ma meute a détectée. Elle me rend aveugle. Dans six mois je serai paralysé et dans huit je serai mort, ****répondit Stiles en continuant de manger.****

 ** **Juliette, Cécilia et leur frère le regardèrent horrifiés. Comment pouvait-il réagir avec nonchalance face à sa mort proche ? Mais les loups-garous dans la pièce sentirent qu'il n'était pas totalement indifférent à cette nouvelle. Ils ne dirent rien et le laissèrent manger.****

\- Je vous dirai tout ce qu'il a quand nous reviendrons de chez Deaton, ** **dit Talia.****

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 ** **Deaton fut très surpris de retrouver Stiles dans cet état. Talia lui expliqua la situation. Il avait grimacé à la fin de l'explication mais par chance Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir. Il jeta un regard à l'adolescent plus si jeune que ça qui était assis sur la table d'opération. Le voyant assez loin Deaton murmura à l'alpha sa raison de grincer des dents suite à la nouvelle:****

\- Ce n'est pas bon du tout. C'est très dangereux d'être affublé de plusieurs malédictions à la fois. Trop de magie noire concentrée dans un seul corps n'est jamais bon signe.

 ** **La louve hocha la tête et s'approcha de l'humain. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui retira un peu de douleur que la vieillesse lui causait. Deaton s'approcha à son tour avec plusieurs bocaux.****

\- Stiles je vais faire plusieurs tests pour savoir à peu près le nombre de malédiction qu'abritent ton corps, leurs natures et leurs durées. Ensuite je chercherais un moyen de te les annuler. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, ****souffla-t-il.****

 ** **Deaton commença par le bocal le plus louche. Il était complètement noir et semblait absorber la lumière autour de lui. Le vétérinaire prit la main de Stiles et la fit prendre le pot. Talia put observer que la main du garçon était devenue noire et que le bocal brillait d'une lumière noire inquiétante. Deaton fronça les sourcils et se pencha sur son livre. Il reprit le récipient et semblait comparer la luminosité. Il claqua sa langue contre son palet. Le bruit inquiéta Stiles dont la main redevenait d'une couleur naturelle. Talia la prit et essaya de le rassurer.****

\- Mon garçon **,** ** **commença**** ** **Deaton,**** tu as huit malédictions en plus de la principale.

\- Et vous avez su ça juste en me posant quelque chose dans la main ? ****Demanda Stiles amère.****

\- Effectivement. Seule la malédiction octŏ mensis est dangereuse pour toi. Les autres sont justes une question de temps. Je vais quand même regarder ce que tu as.

\- Franchement celui qui m'a lancé ces foutus malédictions à un sacré sens de l'humour. Je vais mourir dans huit mois et en plus je me tape huit autres malédictions.

 ** **Après plusieurs manipulations de poudres, de plantes, d'objets contondants et autres, Deaton fut enfin en mesure de tout dire à Stiles et à Talia.****

\- Tu as en ce moment même celle de aetas* extremitas** (*âge, **extrémité). Celui qui t'a lancé cette malédiction l'a fait durer sur deux jours. Demain tu seras un bambin avec toutes tes capacités comme maintenant.

\- Sauf que là je suis vieux.

\- C'est ça. Tu as quinque sensus (cinq, sens) d'une durée de cinq jours. Cela veut dire que tu perdras l'usage d'un de tes cinq sens chaque jour. Mais tu le recouvreras le jour suivant. Je suis pratiquement sûr que celle-là annulera le fait d'être aveugle de octŏ mensis.

\- Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Passer cinq jours chiants mais à la fin je retrouve la vue. c'est assez sympas. J'espère qu'elle n'arrivera pas trop tard.

\- Tu as sensus vario mundos (impression, changer, monde), dix minutes par jour pendant une semaine. Tu auras l'impression d'être à un endroit et de vivre des choses qui n'existera pas. Cela peut être très dangereux pour ton entourage.

\- Comment ça ? ****Demanda Talia.****

\- Par exemple s'il se fait attaquer et qu'il a attrapé un couteau pour se protéger et qu'en réalité il a en face de lui un humain, il pourrait le tuer.

\- Aie ! ** **Grimaça Stiles.****

\- Il y a aussi oratio impossibilis (langage, impossible), un jour. Tu perdras l'usage du langage. Tu as aussi Lectio cogitatio (lecture, pensée), deux heures. Elle te permettra de lire dans les pensées.

\- Mais c'est génial ça ! ** **S'exclama Stiles.****

\- Et bien non, elle ne dure pas assez longtemps pour que tu puisses la contrôler donc ce sera un passage très dérangeant et douloureux.

\- Merde...

\- Tu as alucinatio (hallucination), cinq minutes par jour pendant une semaine. Tu auras des hallucinations. Il y a oratio offendo eruditio (langage, blesser, savoir), deux heures. Chaque fois que tu ouvriras la bouche ce sera pour dire du mal aux autres. Mais en plus de ça tu sauras exactement ce qui les blessera au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Et pour finir, tu à la malédiction d'interdiction, exsēcrātĭo interdictio. Elle t'empéchera de parler de quelque chose en particulier.

 ** **OooOoOoOoOoOoO****

 **Talia et Stiles rentrèrent au manoir. Mais l'humain était complètement abattu. Talia l'assit dans un des fauteuils et alla enseigner à sa famille ce qui touchait le jeune homme.**

 **Stiles réfléchissait. Comment en est-il arrivé là ? Qui pouvait le haïr à ce point pour lui lancer ce genre de sortilège ? Il se souvint parfaitement des paroles de Kate** " _celui qui t'a lancé cette malédiction ne te veut plus dans ses pattes_ ". **Il l'a déjà rencontré auparavant. Ce n'est pas Peter, ni Jackson, encore moins le nogitsune, ce n'est pas non plus les alphas qui n'ont aucun pouvoir magique. Ni Jennifer, ce n'est pas Kate bien qu'elle collabore avec lui. On peut quand même noter que c'est un homme car elle a utilisé "celui". Peut-être Gérard ? Non, pas possible, il peut à peine bouger. Alors qui ?**  
S **tiles était tellement plongé dans ses pensés qu'il ne remarqua pas les regards des autres. Les loups arrivaient à sentir l'incompréhension et le désespoir de Stiles. Ils se détournèrent au bout d'un moment ne sachant pas quoi faire pour lui.**

 **Derek se désintéressa rapidement et annonça qu'il allait chercher sa petite amie. Quand il sortit tous firent une grimace de dégout. Mais bon, ils n'avaient pas le choix de la supporter. C'était la condition qu'ils avaient posée à Derek. S'il voulait voir Kate, elle devait venir ici.**

 **Stiles, lui, était toujours dans ses pensées Il continuait à réfléchir à toutes ses malédictions.** _Et si elles servaient à détourner l'attention . Peut-être que l'une d'entre elles était un p****n d'indice. Nan, aucune d'entre elles ... Mais si, celle d'interdiction ! Elle m'empêche de parler de Kate. Et si celui qui m'a lancé ces malédictions voulait que j'aille dans le passé ? Kate avait dit "_ figure-toi que l'on m'envoie contrecarrer tes plans de fuite dans le passé. _", mais comment savait-elle que j'y allais sans que ce soit l'autre qui lui dise ? Et l'autre comment l'a-t-il sut ? Parce que c'était son plan. Il a fait en sorte de me jeter la malédiction dont le remède avait été oublié par Deaton. Comment savait-il que c'était celle-là ? Parce qu'il était présent quand Talia avait effacé ses souvenirs de moi ? Ou quelqu'un du passé lui a dit . Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'il a fait en sorte de dérégler ma destination dans le temps. Je vais le rencontrer dans cette époque. Mais qui est-ce ? Déjà ce n'est pas la famille de Derek._

\- Ah, je ne sais pas ! ****cria-t-il de sa voix de vieux.****

\- C'est qui celui-là ? ** **Demanda une voix froide de femme.****

 ** **Stiles tourna la tête et vit une aura qui lui foutu les chocottes. C'était celle de Kate.****

\- C'est..., **commença Derek.**

\- Je suis son grand-père, demoiselle, ****répondit Stiles en tendant la main à cette dernière.**** Je suis arrivé en avance pour la grande réunion.

 ** **À ces mots, l'aura de Kate tressaillit ainsi que celle de Derek, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Kate semblait jubiler et Derek était à la fois surpris et énervé. Kate vint lui serrer la main mais Stiles tira dessus pour la rapprocher de lui.****

\- Je connais tes plans, je sais ce que tu réserves à la famille Hale, **souffla-t-il à son oreille de telle sorte qu'aucun loup-garou puisse entendre.**

 ** **Derek gronda et Kate se retira violemment. Son aura tremblait de rage, de peur ?****

\- Tu sais ma petite, ****continua-t-il sans faire attention aux grognements de Derek**** **,** mes yeux d'aveugles peuvent voir en toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai lu.

 ** **Kate s'en alla furieuse et terrorisée. Derek l'appela pour qu'elle revienne mais elle lui répondit sèchement qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule.****

\- Toi ! ****pesta Derek en se rapprochant dangereusement.****

 ** **Il l'empoigna et allait lui hurler dessus quand Talia arriva pour l'arrêter.****

\- Laisse Derek, j'ai des questions à lui poser et en privé **,** ** **dit-elle en criant les deux derniers mots pour que tous l'entendent.****

 ** **Ça voulait dire, pas d'oreilles de loup-garou.****

\- Tu as vu son... aura ?

 ** **Stiles hocha la tête.****

\- Et alors ?

 ** **Stiles frissonna. Il ne pouvait rien dire à propos de ça. Mais Talia comprit le message. Elle souffla de désespoir et s'assit en face de l'adolescent.****

\- Ta malédiction d'interdiction ?

\- Oui, **répondit Stiles.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou, voici la suite !**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Essayons une fois par semaine ^^**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée.**

Réponse(s) au(x) invité(s) :

Guest : Contente que ça re plaise ^^

 **Stiles se réveilla complètement engourdis. Il réfléchit deux secondes à la raison puis il se souvint de la malédiction. Hier le vieux, aujourd'hui le bambin. Il soupira.** _Soupirer ?_ I **l ouvrit les yeux subitement et leva ses bras pour voir.**

 **Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette vision. Il avait ses bras, pas ceux d'un vieux et pas non plus d'un bébé. Il fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension puis...**

-Oh mon Dieu, je vois ! J'suis plus aveugle ! Yes, yes, yes !

 **La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment pendant qu'il faisait la danse de la victoire. Il reconnut tout de suite Derek car il avait la même apparence lors de son sauvetage au Mexique. Ce dernier regardait Stiles énervé.**

-Salut Derek ! **Coupa Stiles joyeusement.**

 **Derek fut surpris. Comment Stiles pouvait savoir que c'était lui alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ? Il n'oserait jamais le dire mais il avait sursauté quand il a entendu Stiles criait sa guérison, enfin le fait qu'il n'était plus aveugle. Alors il ne comprenait pas qu'il le reconnaisse alors qu'il n'a pas entendu sa voix pour savoir que c'était lui et non Calan. Il allait de nouveau prendre la parole quand Stile le coupa une fois encore.**

-Où est ta mère, il faut que je lui parle et que... **dit Stiles en panique.**

-Elle n'est pas là comme tout le reste de la maison. Tout le monde pensait que tu serais réduit à l'état de bébé et donc c'est moi quiai été chargé de te garder, **annonça Derek avant d'ajouter** , c'est une punition je n'allais pas le faire par plaisir.

 **Stiles s'assit sur le lit et Derek entendit sa respiration hachée.** _Oh me**e, il va faire une crise de panique._ **Et si elle ressemblait à celle qu'il a eue la nuit de son arrivée au manoir, Derek allait lui aussi paniquer. Il s'approcha du jeune homme.**

-Calmes-toi, tu ne fais pas une crise de panique, dis-moi ?

 **Aucune réponse ne lui parvint car Stiles ne respirait plus et tous ses membres se crispèrent. Il vit des larmes tomber sur les jambes de "son invité". Ne sachant quoi faire Derek colla une droite à Stiles en essayant de contrôler sa force. Ce dernier tomba brusquement sur le lit à moitié sonné. Une fois à peu près remis, il leva les yeux sur Derek qui n'avait pas bougé.**

-Merci mec, **souffla-t-il.**

 **Derek se détendit alors et reprit son visage bourru.**

-Viens, on va manger.

 **Il se détourna alors et laissa Stiles seul dans sa chambre. Ce dernier se leva en se massant la joue. Sur le chemin de la cuisine il prit le temps d'observer son environnement. Une fois arrivé dans le lieu qu'il voulait atteindre, il vit Derek attablait sans se soucier de lui.**

-Euh, Derek, est-ce que tu peux me dire où je dois me servirparce qu'étant précédemment aveugle je n'ai pas pu voir l'emplacement de chaque chose.

 **Derek se leva et prépara alors le petit déjeuner de Stiles. Bien que Stiles ne comprît pas le comportement de Derek vis-à-vis de lui, il laissa faire le lycan en silence. Après que tout fut servi, Derek ne se remit pas à manger mais sortit de la pièce.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? **Murmura Stiles.**

 **Ne se préoccupant pas plus de l'absence de Derek, Stiles se mit à manger. Alors qu'il venait de finir son repas, Derek revint avec une boîte à pharmacie. Stiles le regarda alors étrangement.**

 _C'est un loup-garou pourtant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il a besoin de ça ?_

-C'est pour ta joue, abruti, **dit Derek d'un ton sec.**

 **Il avait mis un long moment à la trouver cette trousse ne sachant pas où sa tante l'avait rangé. Il lui tendit la boîte et Stiles la prit.**

-Elle est où la salle de bain pour que je puisse trouver un miroir ?

-Y en a un dans le salon, tu ne vas pas le rater, **répondit Derek avant de reprendre son repas.**

 **Stiles quitta alors la cuisine et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée par Derek. Il s'arrêta un moment pour observer les lieux puis trouva le miroir. Il s'en approcha et vit la blessure sur sa joue. Il resta un moment surpris que celle-ci saignait sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Elle lui fait penser à celle qu'il avait eue à cause de Gérard quand il l'avait provoqué dans sa cave, par contre celle-ci causait par prend toute sa joue ainsi que sa pommette.**

 _Il n'y est pas allé de main morte le petit Derek._

 **Un grognement se fit entendre juste à côté de lui.**

-J'ai encore pensé tout haut .

-Ouaip.

 **Les deux restèrent là à se fixer à travers le miroir.**

-T'attends quoi pour te soigner ?

-Et toi, t'attends quoi ?

-Je voulais voir si tu avais besoin d'aide parce que je n'ai jamais vu ma tante ou encore ma mère soigner les blessures de mes cousins alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse surtout que c'est moi qui ai provoqué ta blessure.

-Eh bien, **commença Stiles encore sonné d'avoir entendu Derek parler autant.** Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'aide.

 **Derek ne dit rien et partit s'assoir derrière pour qu'il puisse quand même voir comment s'y prenait Stiles grâce au miroir. Stiles ouvrit la trousse et la posa sur le meuble qui portait le miroir. Il sortit ledésinfectant, le sparadrap et le scotch lui permettant de couvrir sa blessure. Il prit un coton et versa le liquide tant redouté dessus. Il leva la main jusqu'à son visage et croisa le regard de Derek dans le reflet du miroir. Essayant de faire abstraction il fit se toucher le coton et sa joue blessé. Mais il retira vivement le coton de visage en laissant passer un petit gémissement de douleur. C'est que ça faisait mal cette connerie de désinfectant.**

 **Une main vint lui enserrer le poigné et une autre lui prit le coton des mains.**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Derek ? **Demanda Stiles peu sûr de lui.**

-Laisse-moi faire, je crois avoir compris ce qu'il fallait faire.

 **Il posa le coton sur le visage de Stiles qui avait fermé les yeux mais quand il sentit la texture du coton trempé mais pas la douleur il les ouvrit en chuchotant les mots** "saleté de pouvoir de loup-garou". **Derek resta impassible en continuant son travail et les yeux de Stiles se dirigèrent vers la main qui tenait toujours sonpoigné. Il pouvait y voir des veines noires, mais vu que la douleur n'était pas si terrible que ça ce n'était pas si impressionnant que les autres fois où il a vue se pouvoir être mis à contribution.**

-Ensuite ? **Coupa Derek.**

-Euh, **dit Stiles en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek,** il faut recouvrir la blessure avec le sparadrap et le scotch. Mais je vais le faire, **ajouta Stiles en voyant Derek s'emparer des objets qu'il venait de citer**.

 **Il reçut en retour un regard qui signifiait** "tu bouges pas et tu me laisses faire". **Stiles sentit sa blessure picotait quand le contact avec Derek fut coupé. Il grimaça ce qui étira la plaie et lui fit plus mal encore. Mais très vite Derek le toucha et la douleur reflua. Stiles en ferma les yeux et les ouvrit quand Derek lui annonça qu'il avait fini. Stiles le remercia et se retourna pour voir le travail de Derek. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mit à pouffer l'instant d'après.**

-Quoi ? **Demanda Derek avec humeur.**

-Quel travail d'artiste, ça se voit que c'est la première fois que tu fais un bandage.

-Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas...

-Tu m'emmènes chez Deaton s'il te plaît ? **Coupa Stiles en rangeant les objets dans la trousse à pharmacie.**

 **Derek hocha simplement la tête car Stiles gardait son pansement. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais il en fut heureux. Il prit les clefs de la voiture et Stiles le suivit.**

 _Il va m'entendre ce vétérinaire de misère à me raconter des conneries._

Chapitre court qui met en scène plusieurs détails importants pour la suite ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou, voici la suite !**

 **Disclamer :** **Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.**

 **Publication :** **Essayons une fois par semaine ^^**

 **Note :** **Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidée.**

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

 **Deaton finissait d'écrire l'ordonnance pour la maitresse de Mirtylle. Il lui remit le papier et elle le paya. Après l'avoir remercié et lui avoir dit au revoir, elle s'en alla. Deaton retourna le panneau pour indiquer que la clinique était fermée. Mais il vit la voiture de Derek se garer devant le bâtiment. En levant un sourcil, il ouvrit la porte pour aller à la rencontre du fils de Talia mais il s'arrêta quand il vit Stiles sortir comme une furie et aller à sa rencontre.**

\- Oh vous, ça vous amuse de me raconter n'importe quoi pour que je flippe ! Même ici vous essayer de me rabaisser tout ça parce que vous ne pas me supporter c'est ça !?

\- Calmes-toi Stiles et parlons-en à l'intérieur.

 **Stiles s'arrêta brusquement suite à un mal de tête qui arriva à une vitesse fulgurante. Il gémit douloureusement et flancha. Il fut aussitôt rattrapé par Derek complètement perdu. Il lança un regard au vétérinaire qui lui fit signe d'entrer à l'intérieur de sa clinique. Une fois à l'intérieur, Derek assit Stiles sur une chaise. La respiration difficile de Stiles résonna dans la pièce. Le vétérinaire s'approcha du jeune homme.**

\- Calme-toi, Stiles et respire.

 **Pour seule réponse Stiles gémit bruyamment et se plia en deux. Deaton lança un regard assez expressif à Derek qui s'approcha de Stiles pour prendre sa douleur. Quand il commença à soulager Stiles, il grimaça et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Stiles. Le lycan lança un regard paniqué au druide qui ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une seringue.**

\- C'est quoi ? **Demanda Derek**

\- De la morphine, **répondit Deation en prenant le bras de Stiles qui gémit quand son bras fut déplié.**

 **Une fois la piqure faite, Deaton interrogea Derek sur leur venue ici.**

\- Tout à l'heure Stiles s'est réveillé en ayant de nouveau la capacité de voir et avec le même âge que son arrivée à la maison.

\- Effectivement, je n'avais pas remarqué, **dit** **Deaton** **en fronçant les sourcils tout en regardant Stiles se détendre au fur et à mesure que la substance injectée fasse effet.** Je vais vérifier quelque chose.

 **Le vétérinaire se détourna des deux garçons. Il prit un gros livre et commença à le feuilleter.**

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à la joue ? **Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence à Derek.**

\- Je l'ai frappé.

 **Deaton** **haussa de nouveau un sourcil et se replongeant dans son bouquin un baragouinant un** "ce n'est pas ça alors" **énervé.**

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

 ** **Stiles était allongé, il le sentait. Il n'avait mal nulle part mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Son cerveau était complètement retourné mettant un bordel total dans sa tête. Il sentait plusieurs choses de posées sur son corps mais ne pouvait pas les identifier. Il fronça les sourcils et voulut ouvrir les yeux.****

\- Rendors-toi Stiles **,** ** **entendit Deaton dire et il sentit la main du vétérinaire se poser sur ses yeux.****

 ** **Stiles fit ce que l'homme lui conseilla de faire et s'endormit.****

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

 ** **Stiles se réveilla à nouveau plus léger. Il ne sentait plus rien sur son corps et se demanda tout à coup ce qu'il faisait là. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit qu'il se trouvait dans le noir. Il commença à paniquer en se disant qu'il était de nouveau aveugle. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis il sentit une main sur son épaule.****

 **-** Calmes-toi Stiles, ** **intima Derek en faisant briller ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu glacial.****

\- Je vois **,** ** **souffla Stiles tout en se calmant.****

 ** **Derek fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi Stiles avait sorti ces deux mots. Deaton arriva à côté de Stiles et lui dit qu'ils l'avaient plongé dans le noir pour ne pas lui faire mal aux yeux. Stiles hocha la tête et voulut se redresser. Deaton l'arrêta.****

\- Reste allongé Stiles, Talia ne va pas tarder à arriver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On en sait rien pour l'instant mais tu avais très mal. Pendant que tu étais endormi, j'ai fait plusieurs expériences avec l'aide de Derek pour comprendre ce qui t'arrives.

\- Et pourquoi vous voulez protéger mes yeux ? J'ai juste à m'habituer à la lumière.

\- C'est justement pour ça que nous avons besoin de Talia. Derek a vu quelque chose de bizarre mais il ne peut pas me l'expliquer.

\- De bizarre ? Avec mes yeux ?

\- Pas que tes yeux, c'est pour cette raison également que je ne veux pas que tu te lèves.

 ** **Stiles souffla et essaya de s'installer plus confortablement sur la table d'opération.****

\- Ah Talia **,** ** **dit Deaton.****

 ** **Stiles tourna la tête et vit les yeux rouges de la mère de Derek. En fait la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet seuls les yeux desdeux Hale étaient sources de lumière.****

 _Comment est-ce que le docteur Deaton fait pour voir ?_

\- Je ne vois rien mais tout à l'heure je me suis repéré aux yeux de Derek et puis je connais les lieux par coeur.

\- J'ai pensé tout haut, ****grogna Stiles tout en posant ses yeux sur le plafond bien qu'il ne le vît pas.****

 ** **Il sursauta légèrement quand une grande main se posa sur son front, la main de Talia. Il vit les yeux de l'alpha parcourir son corps.****

\- Tu as été possédé ? ****Demanda Talia subitement.****

 ** **Le cœur de Stiles rata quelques battements et repartit à une vitesse effrénée ce qui inquiéta les deux loups-garous dans cette pièce.****

\- Non pas encore, ****geint Stiles.****

\- Ne tu inquiètes pas Stiles, tu ne l'es pas, c'est seulement une question pour comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive.

 ** **Il se calma et prit une grande inspiration.****

\- C'était le nogitsune mais on a réussi à l'emprisonner dans une boîte de sorbier donc ça ne peut pas venir de lui.

 ** **Talia ne dit rien mais il entendit Deaton répéter le nom du démon renard avec terreur. Puis Derek lui demanda discrètement ce que c'était et Deaton lui expliqua vaguement.****

\- C'est juste ton ventre qui garde les traces de son passage **,** ** **informa Talia à l'intention de Stiles pour pas qu'il se mette à paniquer.****

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'il s'est ouvert le ventre pendant qu'il me possédait.

\- Sans doute.

 ** **Talia continua de l'ausculter et petit à petit Stiles plongea dans le sommeil.****

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

\- Alors ? ****Entendit Stiles.****

 ** **Il reconnut la voix de Deaton.****

 _J'ai dû dormir quelques minutes._

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ****répondit Talia hésitante.****

\- Quoi ? En deux heures te n'as rien trouvé ? ****Demanda Derek.****

 _Deux heures !_

\- Tu as découvert quoi en faisant tes expériences ? ****Interrogea Talia à l'adresse de Deaton en ignorant l'intervention de son fils.****

\- Que toutes ses malédictions ont disparu sauf celle de l'interdiction. Mais elle n'est pas dangereuse pour Stiles.

\- Alors je peux retourner chez moi **,** ** **intervint Stiles en ouvrant difficilement les yeux à cause de la lumière.****

 ** **Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, pendant qu'il s'assit sur le bord de la table et s'étira. Les deux loups-garous l'entendirent grommeler**** "Fait mal c'te table" **.**

\- Tu ne devrais pas plutôt attendre que ta meute vienne te chercher. Tu ne sais pas s'ils ont survécu **,** ** **dit Derek.****

\- Quand je reviendrai ils seront tous en vie, ** **informa Stiles de mauvaise humeur en foudroyant du regard Derek.****

\- Stiles écoute **,** ** **commença Talia.****

-Non, il faut que j'y retourne si tout à disparu ça veut dire que celui qui attaque ma meute à voulu délibérément m'éloigner d'eux. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire ? En faisant croire que le faible petit humain va mourir. Alors l'instinct de la meute va vouloir tout faire pour le sauver. Et quel est l'endroit le plus lointain pour le faire disparaître à tout jamais ? Dans le passé au moment de...

 _L'INCENDIE !_

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

 **Voilà, j'ai décidé d'arrêter là même si ça fait un court chapitre. Vous avez un suspens de malade grâce à la prise de conscience de Stiles ^^**

 **Bonne fin de journée ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou, voici la suite ! J'ai failli vous l'envoyer en retard car j'étais chez mes cousins et après je me suis fait un marathon manga/série TV ^^ (Lovely Complex, Nabara no Ou, Avatar le dernier maitre de l'air et Viking)

Disclamer : Il n'y a que l'histoire qui m'appartient.

Publication : Essayons une fois par semaine ^^

Note : Merci à Fansterek pour m'avoir aidé.

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

\- Non, il faut que j'y retourne si tout à disparu ça veut dire que celui qui attaque ma meute à voulu délibérément m'éloigner d'eux. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire ? En faisant croire que le faible petit humain va mourir. Alors l'instinct de la meute va vouloir tout faire pour le sauver. Et quel est l'endroit le plus lointain pour le faire disparaître à tout jamais ? Dans le passé au moment de...

 _L'INCENDIE !_

 _Oh, mon Dieu, oh, mon Dieu... Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quel mois ? Combien de temps me reste-t-il avant l'incendie. L'incendie, l'incendie, l'incendie; l'incendie..._

\- Stiles, calme-toi, **dit une voix qui parvient faiblement aux oreilles de Stiles, comme s'ils étaient séparés par un mur.**

 _Qui m'a déjà rencontré et est au courant de l'incendie ? Quelqu'un que j'ai déjà contrecarré ou une personne où j'ai été présent lors de sa défaite..._

\- Stiles ? ****Dit une voix différente mais toujours aussi lointaine.****

\- Réfléchit Stiles, réfléchit ! ** **S'ordonna Stiles en se frottant les tempes de ses deux mains.****

 _Les ennemis rencontrés. Peter, Jenifer l'infirmière de Peter, Jackson, Matt, Gerard, Deucalion, Kali, Ennis, Ethan et Aiden, Jennifer, Morel, Kate, William Barrow, le Nogitsune, le Bienfaiteur, Brunski, le Muet, les Calavera, Garett et Violet, le Chimiste... Je pense que c'est tout._

\- Oh Stiles ! ** **Cria une voix qui ne perturba aucunement Stiles.****

\- Laisse-le réfléchir Derek ** **, dit une autre voix posée.****

 _Bien, maintenant éliminons ceux qui sont morts : le Muet, Jenifer et Jennifer sont morts des mains de Peter, Matt noyé par Gérard, Deaton m'a dit que Deucalion a tué Ennis, Kali est décédé à cause de Jennifer, Aiden par le Nogitsune, Brunski est mort d'une balle tirée par Parrish et le Chimiste d'une balle tiré par le père de Scott, Violet est tuée par Kate et Garett par un Berserker, William Barrow est mort électrocuté..._

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

\- Non, il faut que j'y retourne si tout à disparu ça veut dire que celui qui attaque ma meute à voulu délibérément m'éloigner d'eux? Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire . En faisant croire que le faible petit humain va mourir. Alors l'instinct de la meute va vouloir tout faire pour le sauver. Et quel est l'endroit le plus lointain pour le faire disparaître à tout jamais ? Dans le passé au moment de.. **.**

 ** **Deaton, Talia et Derek attendirent la fin de la phrase de Stiles mais ce dernier se mit à paniquer.****

\- Stiles, calme-toi **,** ** **dit Talia les deux mains sur ses épaules le regardant dans les yeux.****

 ** **Mais le jeune semblait ne pas réagir. Talia lâcha alors Stiles et se tourna vers les deux autres. Derek semblait confus.****

\- Le passé ? ****Avait-il chuchoté.****

 ** **Il prit alors Stiles par les épaules et l'appela d'une petite voix:****

\- Stiles ?

\- Réfléchit Stiles, réfléchit **,** ** **s'ordonna Stiles en se frottant les tempes de ses deux mains.****

 ** **Ce geste fit reculer violemment Derek. Il regarda attentivement l'inconnu. Oui, pour Derek Hale ce Stiles était un inconnu.****

\- Oh Stiles **,** ** **cria-t-il en secouant le jeune homme.****

 ** **Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Derek, celle de sa mère.****

\- Laisse-le réfléchir Derek **,** ** **dit Deaton d'une voix posée.****

 ** **Un silence s'installa enfin pas totalement car tout en réfléchissant, Stiles laissa des mots passer la barrière de ses lèvres.****

\- Éliminons ceux qui sont morts... Peter... Deucalion a tué Ennis... Père de Scott... Kate et Garett... électrocuté...

 ** **Deaton et Talia ne semblaient pas tout comprendre mais restèrent calmes. Par contre du côté de Derek c'était la panique.****

 _Stiles vient donc vraiment du passé !_

 ** **Il vit sa mère lui jetait un regard.****

\- Il vient du passé ? ****Demanda Derek à l'alpha.****

\- Oui...

\- Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit !?

\- Pour pas lui poser des questions sur le futur.

\- Mais il vient de dire que Peter était mort et que Kate avait été électrocuté ! Et que le père du vrai Alpha était également mort. Mais de quel avenir vient-il si beaucoup de personnes mortes et que lui soit victime de malédiction et que... Nan, ne me dîtes pas que le Derek de sa meute c'est moi !? C'est pour ça qu'il semblait rassuré que je le cogne contre un mur. Attendez, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est habitué à ce que je le cogne contre des murs, tout de même ?!

 ** **Talia prit un air amusé et Deaton sourit très légèrement.****

\- Mais vous vous fichez de moi en plus !? Je ne veux pas Kate ou encore Peter de morts dans l'avenir. Mais si Stiles est là, cela va changer le futur. Peut-être que la personne qui a fait en sorte que Stiles aille dans le passé c'est pour changer les choses, pour que les morts soient vivants !

 ** **Derek sentait l'espoir à plein nez ce qui fit rire sa mère. Le loup-garou lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler que sa mère fonça sur lui. Il s'écarta vivement et se retourna. Il vit alors que sa mère soutenait Stiles sous l'aisselle droite car le jeune homme avait voulu descendre de la table.****

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

 _Cela veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus que Peter, Deucalion, Morel, le Bienfaiteur, Jackson, Gérard, le Nogitsune, les Calavera, Kate et Ethan._

 _Ceux que je peux déjà éliminer: Il y a Kate car elle aide celui qui veut me tuer. Ensuite Jackson n'est plus un méchant lézard mais un loup-garou vivant en Angleterre. Ensuite, les Calavera sont à peu près en bon terme avec nous, puis ils ne s'allieront jamais avec Kate. Ethan faisait partie de notre meute donc il ne peut pas se retourner contre nous, nan ? Morel m'a aidé pendant la période du Nogitsune puis elle ne voulait pas vraiment aider la meute d'Alpha, elle n'avait juste pas le choix en tant qu'émissaire. Le Bienfaiteur n'est autre que Meredith qui nous a mis en danger pour aider Peter mais elle s'est rendu compte que ce qu'elle a fait état mal._

 _Maintenant ceux dont je ne suis pas sûr : Le Nogitsune est emprisonné dans une boîte de sorbier mais il n'est pas exclu qu'il se soit échappé ou autre chose de tordu venant de lui. Gerard est peut-être dans l'incapacité de bouger mais il peut avoir trouvé une solution pour se guérir et travailler avec sa fille. Deucalion doit avoir une autre raison pour nous détruire. Peter est à Eichen House mais il peut très bien vouloir se venger._

 _Mais non, ça ne va pas. Aucun d'entre eux n'utilise la magie à par le Nogitsune mais seul Peter sait que je suis déjà allé dans le passé pour une malédiction en particulier. Enfin, il ne le sait pas car Talia a dû sûrement enlever ses souvenirs. Qui bon sang, qui !?_

 _Deaton !_

 ** **Un rire sortit Stiles de son introspection. Il descendit de la table car il avait besoin d'air et d'espace pour réfléchir calmement et surtout il voulait s'éloigner de Deaton la seule personne suspecte dépassant 70%.****

 ** **Mais bien sûr il fallut que Stiles perde l'équilibre. Heureusement Talia le rattrapa avant que son menton touche le sol. Elle le redressa.****

\- Stiles il ne faut pas que tu bouges, on n'a pas encore trouvé ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Laissez-moi sortir, il faut que je sorte ! ** **Cria-t-il en se débattant.****

\- Tu ne peux pas, pas tout seul **,** ** **intervint Deaton.****

\- Oh vous, taisez-vous, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Et vous Talia, vous m'avez examiné plus de deux heures, alors parlez-en à votre émissaire et laissez-moi prendre l'air **,** ** **pesta Stiles.****

\- Derek accompagne-le **,** ** **ordonna Talia à son fils.****

 ** **Ce dernier hocha la tête n'osant pas protester. Il prit Stiles et passa son bras gauche par-dessus ses épaules.****

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

 ** **Le chemin s'était fait en silence et les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent au parc, tous deux sur une balançoire.****

\- Alors comme ça, tu viens du passé ? ****Demanda Derek bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.****

 ** **Stiles arrêta de se balancer et tourna la tête rapidement vers Derek et le regarda surpris et apeuré.****

\- Co-comment le sais-tu ?

\- Donc tu nies pas **,** ** **sourit Derek**** **.** Eh bien tu l'as dit tout à l'heure quand tu t'es emporté avant de tomber dans tes pensées

\- Ah **,** ** **fut la seule chose que put dire Stiles.****

\- Et donc tu as trouvé qui as pu faire ça et pourquoi ? ****S'investit Derek.****

\- Eh bien, j'avais 22 suspects mais 12 sont morts, 5 ont changé de camps en cours de route et 1 personne est le complice du gars que je cherche. Alors maintenant, je n'ai plus que 5 suspects.

\- Mais attend tu en un de trop, sinon ça fait 23.

\- J'en ai ajouté un à la fin car ce n'était pas un de mes ennemis mais il correspond au profil.

\- Et c'est quoi le profil ?

\- Une personne sachant user de magie et sachant que je suis allé dans le passé.

\- Et donc ?

\- Trois ne savent pas utiliser la magie et seulement deux savent que je suis allé dans le passé, enfin pour l'instant, tant que je ne les ai pas rencontrés ici, ils ne le savent pas.

\- Et ?

\- Gerard, Peter et Deucalion ne savent pas utiliser la magie et seuls Peter et Deaton savent que je suis allé dans le passé pour l'instant.

\- Peter ? Deaton ?

\- Pour Peter c'est une longue histoire que je ne peux raconter à cause du sort d'interdiction. Deaton a juste le bon profil, et c'est aussi lui qui m'a conseillé de faire un voyage dans le temps.

\- Et le mobil ?

\- K... Machine a dit " _celui qui t'a lancé cette malédiction ne te veut plus dans ses pattes_ ". Donc c'est quelqu'un que j'ai déjà rencontré, que j'ai mis en mauvaise posture et qui veut tout simplement m'éliminer.

\- N'as-tu pas pensé que cette personne souhaite que tu changes le passé pour un avenir avec plus de vivants et moins de morts ?

\- Mais pourquoi le fait-il de cette façon alors ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais réfléchis. Pourquoi les malédictions ont disparus de ton corps ?

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Stiles. Pouvez-vous me laisser la balançoire ? **dit une vois devant Stiles**

 ** **Stiles baissa les yeux et vit son mini-lui le regard suppliant.****

 **AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA**

Encore un chapitre court mais sinon vous n'en aurez pas eu cette semaine. Il est court mais comme ça le suivant sera pour la semaine prochaine, ça ne fait pas prendre de retard comme ça ^^ J'ai l'impression d'y être abonné sur cette histoire parce que dans " _Le Doux Mensonge du Pouvoir",_ le prologue fait 4,011 mots soit 7 pages et le chapitre 1 fait 7,826 mots soit 15 pages.


	9. Chapter 9

La suite qui arrive limite ^^

Seul l'histoire m'appartient.

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remaqué, j'ai fait une erreur dans le chapitre précédent. Je remercie Kalane de m'avoir prévenue pour cette erreur qui est : Derek disait que Stiles venait du passé mais en fait c'est du futur ^^

Et oui, grosse faute mais bon, l'erreur est humaine ^^

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

 **Enfin ce n'était pas tout à fait un mini-Stiles. Il devait juste avoir une dizaine d'année. Stiles se leva de sa balançoire et la laissa à son lui.** _Très bizarre cette pensée_ , **pensa Stiles. Il vit alors un petit Scott également qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Il regardait la balançoire sur laquelle Derek était assise avec convoitise. Derek se leva et rejoint Stiles en face des deux amis. Mini-Stiles faisait un grand sourire à Scott:**

-Je te l'avais bien dit qu'on allait pouvoir jouer aux balançoires Scott, **dit mini-Stiles moqueur.**

 **Scott ne répondit rien et se contenta de se balancer sous les regards de Stiles et de Derek. Enfin Derek regardait le jeune homme à côté de lui qui venait de pâlir. Il se décida alors de le prendre par le bras et de l'éloigner des deux petits bien connus.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ? **Demanda Derek en chuchotant près de l'oreille de l'humain.**

-Euh...

-Vous êtes amoureux ? **Demanda mini-Stiles qui avait abandonné la balançoire pour les suivre.**

 **Stiles devint tout rouge surprit par la question et Derek grogna sur Stiles, enfin le mini-Stiles.**

-Non, nous sommes pas amoureux, **répondit Stiles embarassait.** Enfin, je ne sais pas pour lui, **murmura Stiles pour lui-même sans s'en rendre compte.**

 **Derek leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.**

-Au-au moins tu as repris des couleurs, **dit Scott.**

 **Les deux grands tournèrent la tête vers Scott. Ils l'avaient complêtement oubliés. Derek prit alors son portable et regarda qui l'appelait.**

-C'est ma mère, **annonça-t-il à Stiles.**

-Vas-y réponds, je ne pense plus que se soit Deaton.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ?

-Réponds, je te dis après.

 **Derek s'éloigna et Scott poussa mini-Stiles à côté de Stiles, puis il se recula.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Scotty ? **Demanda le plus petit des Stiles.**

-Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup. On a l'impression que vous êtes frère.

 **Stiles regarda Scott surprit.** _Nan mais attendez, un Scott qui remarque quelque chose tout seul, c'est-c'est incroyable !_ __ **Il sourit alors à Scott et partit rejoindre Derek qui venait de l'appeler.**

-Tu dis des choses étranges Scott, je n'ai pas de frère.

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

-Alors, pourquoi as-tu éliminé Deaton ?

-Parce que lors de l'attaque il était avec moi et que la personne qui est responsble de tout se bazare était également présent aux côtés de K... de Machine et c'est lui qui a dit à Machine de me tirer dessus.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi... ?

-Tu parles beaucoup je trouves, _coupa Stiles un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

-Normal, j'suis comme ça. Quoi me dit pas que dans le futur je ne parles pas beaucoup ! **S'exclama Derek après avoir vu l'haussement de soucil de Stiles.**

-Tu ne parles pas, tu grognes, **dit Stiles en riant.**

-Haha très drôle... Nan, sérieux !?

 **Stiles éclata de rire et dû s'arreter de marcher. Ce Derek là était différent, il était plus vivant. Derek regarda son ami rire, enfin plutôt se moquer de lui mais cela lui faisait du bien sans savoir pourquoi. Stiles essuya ses yeux et fit une tape dans le dos de Derek avant de reprendre la route.**

-Elle te voulait quoi ta mère au fait ?

-Elle a deux, trois idées sur ton problèmes, **répondit Derek en jetant un regard inquiet sur Stiles qui ne remarqua rien car trop concentré sur la route devant lui.** Et donc pourquoi tu étais tout pâle tout à l'heure ?

 **Stiles tourna la tête pour regarder Derek mais il ne lui répondit pas.**

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

 **Les deux jeunes arrivèrent à la clinique en silence. Talia trouva la situation étrange et les odeurs qui sortaient des deux garçons la dérangeait. Une odeur d'inquiétude et de solitude entourait son fils tandis que Stiles dégagé la peur et l'incertitude.**

-Je suis désolé pour mon attiude tout à l'heure, **dit Stiles à l'adresse des deux adultes.**

-Ce n'est rien, nous avons compris que tu n'étais pas en état, **l'apaisa Talia.**

 **L'humain hocha la tête et demanda ensuite à Deaton ce qu'ils avaient trouvés. Pendant ce temps Derek sortit de la pièce et resta dans la salle d'attente, suivit de peu par sa mère.**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Derek ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'aime bien Stiles mais il va devoir repartir dans le futur mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il parte.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a l'air d'être dans ta meute dans le futur.

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous n'êtes pas avec nous.

-Je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne sais pas non plus.

 **Pendant ce temps-là dans la salle de consultation, Stiles attendait avec impatience les réponses qui lui permetrait de valider ou non sa nouvelle hypothèse.**

-Dis-moi Stiles qui a pu bien faire ça à ton avis ?

-Ce n'est pas plutôt à vous de me donner des réponses ?

-Juste dis-moi.

-Et bien, **répondit Stiles après un long silence** , je pense que c'est le Nogitsune.

-C'est ce que nous pensons également avec Talia.

-Oh non, ne me dîtes pas qu'il est revenue, qu'il a réussis à s'échapper de sa prison... **Geint Stiles.**

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous pensons que tout ce qui t'arrive est lié à ta posséssion avec le Nogitsune. Qu'a-t-il fait avant que vous l'enfermiez ?

-Il me criez dessus.

-Dans ta tête ?

-Nan, il était moi, enfin un deuxième moi.

-A-t-il utilisé une technique permettant de contrôler des gens à distance ?

-Oui, il se servait de mouches qui sortaient de son ventre, enfin de mon ventre avant qu'il me clone.

-Je pense que bien qu'il soit enfermé, une mouche est restée intacte.

-Il peut la contrôler même enfermé dans une boite en sorbier ?

-Je pense plutôt que la mouche continue de suivre les ordres que le Nogitsune lui a donné.

-Ah, et cette ordre est de m'envoyé dans le passé pour que je me fasse tué lors de ... lors de... enfin lors d'un évênement important qui va arriver sous peu.

-Peut-être.

-Mais, Derek m'a mit le doute tout à l'heure. Il a dit que c'était peut-être quelque chose qui est fait dans mon interêt, pour que je puisse changer le futur.

-Mais pourquoi le Nogitsune ferait ça ?

-Vous avez raison, c'est absurde... On est quel jour ?

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

 **Stiles arriva dans la salle d'attente et se précipita vers les deux Hale.**

-C'est demain, au mon Dieu c'est demain soir ! **Cria Stiles aux deux concernés.**

-De quoi !? **Demanda Derek sur le même ton.**

-Un truc que je ne oeux pas dire à cause de ma malédiction d'interdiction mais ça concerne K... ta petite amie !

-Quoi !? Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à repprocher à Kate ?

-Tu veux que je te réponde sincèrement ? **Demanda Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.**

-Tu ne l'as connait même pas.

-Si dans le futur.

-Tu ne l'as pas connu longtemps vu que tu as dit qu'elle était morte électrocutée ! **Continua de crier Derek.**

 **Un silence stoppa la conversation car Stiles regarda Derek avec incompréhension. Il plongea alors dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de répondre.**

-Elle n'est pas morte vu que c'est elle la complice du Nogitsune.

-Quoi !? **Cria à nouveau Derek.**

-En plus K... enfin Elle fait partie du truc super grave qui va arriver demain soir car c'est la réunion de famille, donc tout plein de loups-garous puis...

 **Stiles fit de grands gestes et de sons qui faisaient penser à des gens enfermés puis un incendie et enfin des gens qui meurent.**

 **-Il va y avoir un incendie déclenché par Kate ? Demanda Talia.**

 **Stiles hocha la tête et se calma. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et s'assit pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Stiles s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.**

AZERTYUIOPQSDFGHJKLMWXCVBNNBVCXWMLKJHGFDSQPOIUYTREZA

Et encore un court, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne fais que des courts avec cette histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

Voilà la suite ! Et oui ça fait longtemps ^^

J'ai eu du mal à trouver une fin qui me convenait ^^

juju (Guest) : Merci et voilà la suite après un long moment d'absence (presque un an xD) ^^

Guest : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant xD ! ^^

* * *

-Il va y avoir un incendie déclenché par Kate ? Demanda Talia.

Stiles hocha la tête et se calma. Derek ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés et s'assit pour se prendre la tête dans ses mains. Stiles s'assit alors à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos pour le réconforter.

-Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilise. Ça te bouffe tellement de là où je viens qu'on a pas l'impression que tu vives. Ce n'est pas toi le coupable Derek, c'est K... Putain ! C'est Machine qui est responsable. Toi tu es jeune et tu as été manipulé car elle profite de ta faiblesse causé par Paige.

Un long silence s'installa. Derek resta la tête baissé à regarder ses genoux jusqu'à ce que la main de Stiles arrive dans son champs de vision. Il leva la tête et fit face au sourire du jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis seulement deux jours, bien qu'il fut arrivé cinq jours plus tôt.

-J'ai un plan. Je vais changer cet évènement et notre avenir ne sera que meilleur. Tout les malheurs que nous subissons depuis deux ans a pour origine l'... le truc provoqué par Machine.

* * *

Kate observa la maison qu'elle avait tant visité aux bras de son cher et tendre. À cette pensé, la jeune femme cracha par terre.

-Bon les gars, chuchota-elle. Il ne me reste plus qu'à fermer la barrière de sorbier que j'ai mise autour de la maison au fur et à mesure que je venais ici. Je vais d'abord vérifier qu'ils ne se doutent de rien. Le vioque de Derek m'a foutu la frousse en disant qu'il connaissait notre plan. Tenez-vous prêt. À mon signal, allumez le feu, finit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

Kate se redressa et marcha jusqu'au mur proche de la porte d'entrée. Elle portait une tenue qui atténuait les bruits venant de l'intérieur, c'est-à-dire ses battements de cœurs. La chasseuse ralentissait du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa respiration et marchait le plus silencieusement possible. La chance était avec elle car elle était en contre-sens du vent. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre. Un rideau blanc empêchait Kate de voir distinctement les personnes à l'intérieur. Mais elle voyait les silhouettes se dessiner. Une trentaine de personne était présente. Elle entendait de nombreuses conversation, des cris d'enfants surpris puis des rires. Bref, une joyeuse réunion de famille.

Elle prit le sorbier dans sa poche et s'accroupit. Elle bougea les fleurs qui entouraient la maison pour vérifier que le sorbier posé était toujours là. Elle sourit et ferma le cercle en laissant tomber le sorbier sur le pas de la porte dépourvu de fleur. Kate put entendre que les conversations se tarissaient et entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle.

C'est trop tard, pensa-t-elle en donnant le signal.

Le feu commença à prendre de tout les côtés. Des cris angoissés sortirent de la maison et beaucoup de bruit de pas précipitaient. Kate riait aux éclats vite suivit des hommes de son père. Quand les flammes furent à leurs apogées, Kate fut très surprise de n'entendre plus un bruit. Normalement de terrible hurlement de douleur et d'horreur devaient percer le silence de cette nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aboya-t-elle.

-Game over Kate, dit une voix qui lui semblait familière.

La chasseuse se retourna violemment pointant son fusil vers la personne qui avait parlé. Elle vit que tout les chasseurs avec elle avaient été tué ou immobilisé et que toutes la famille Hale se tenait derrière le garçon.

-Tu me reconnais pas ? Je suis le vieux aveugle. Nan, toujours pas. Attend je te fais une imitation. " Je suis son grand-père, demoiselle. Je suis arrivé en avance pour la grande réunion. Je connais tes plans, je sais ce que tu réserves à la famille Hale. Tu sais ma petite, mes yeux d'aveugles peuvent voir en toi. Et c'est ce que j'ai lu."

Kate serrait sa mâchoire avec force. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Mais comment ?

-C'est simple mais est-ce que ça vaut la peine que je t'explique vu que tu vas mourir ici.

-Tu partiras avec moi alors, dit-elle en enclenchant son arme.

-Tu ne veux pas d'explication ? Très bien, tue-moi. Dès que tu auras appuyé sur la détente tu seras morte et moi je retournerai de là où je viens.

Le silence s'installa et Kate semblait attendre l'explication même si elle bouillonnait de colère. Stiles souriait. Cette garce allait mourir avec le goût amère de la défaite.

-On a avancé la réunion dans l'après-midi. On a enregistré tout ce qui se passait. Dès que tu t'es abaissé, j'ai enclenché la cassette près de la porte. Celle avec les bruits de pas venant dans ta direction. Le feu allumait, les cassettes des cris de chacun furent mises en routes. Les personnes que tu as vu au travers du rideau ne sont que des mannequins créés à la va-vite. Voilà l'explication. Il était facile de détourner ton plan vu que je viens du... futur.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Hurla-t-elle en tirant sur Stiles.

Kate s'écrasa au sol, la gorge tranchée suivit d'un tir dans son crâne. Quand à Stiles, ce dernier était sauf. Toute la famille s'était écarté de la trajectoire de la balle et Derek avait tiré Stiles à lui. Ce dernier rit aux éclats.

-Beaucoup de personnes seront sauves. Vous, des inconnues et mes amis. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Je suis quand même un peu déçu que le dérèglement du temps n'a pas trop de conséquence sur moi qui vient du futur. Toutes les théories alambiquées tombent à l'eau.

La famille Hale remercia à nouveau Stiles et commencèrent à mettre les corps dans le camion ramené pour l'occasion. Les corps seront amené à Gérard avec une jolie explication qui sera lu par Chris. Ils commencerons les réparations de la maison dès demain. Stiles, Derek et Talia allèrent chez Deaton. Ils parlèrent de la préparation du cercle permettant à Stiles de rentrer chez lui. Bien évidemment, il fallait attendre la pleine lune. Deaton n'avait pas le livre mais Stiles le lui avait décrit dans tout les détails.

* * *

Pendant deux semaines, tout le monde aida à reconstruire la maison avec les professionnels engagés. Il ne restait qu'une semaine avant que Stiles ne partes chez lui. Et pendant cette dernière, ceux habitants dans le manoir Hale, peignèrent les murs et aménagèrent les pièces. Le manoir était plus grand qu'auparavant.

Stiles et Derek était dans la chambre de ce dernier. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés. De l'extérieur, ils avaient une relation de meilleurs potes. Les deux ados étaient en train de peindre les murs quand Stiles secoua son pinceau plein de peinture sur Derek. Ce dernier se retourna violemment et il sourit à Stiles. Il prit le peau de peinture gris-bleu et le jeta entièrement sur Stiles qui avait fermé les yeux et la bouche. Dès que la peinture l'ait arrosé complètement Stiles passa une main devant ses yeux pour enlever la peinture.

-C'est malin Derek. Maintenant je ne vois plus rien.

-J'en ai rien à faire. C'est toi qui a commencé. Au moins ça me fait un super mur.

Derek observa le mur derrière Stiles et on put voir la forme blanche de l'humain entouré de la peinture jetée par Derek. Ce dernier prit la peinture noire et remplit la forme. Stiles qui ne voyait toujours rien, partit à l'aveugle dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre de Derek. Il prit une serviette et passa un coup sur son visage. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Une fois le danger écarté, il regarda le massacre. Avec un soupire, il s'essuya mieux que ça et retourna dans la chambre. Il s'arrêta en voyant le travail de Derek.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne vas pas garder ça.

-Si, comme ça j'ai un souvenir de toi, dit Derek appliqué à la tâche.

Stiles rougit et détourna le regard, il ne vit pas non plus que Derek rougissait à son tour.

* * *

-C'est demain que tu pars, souffla silencieusement Derek dans la nuit.

Stiles qui dormait dans le même lit que Derek, se tourna vers le loup et l'observa longuement. Derek attendant que son ami parle en eut marre de ce silence et il se mit dans la même position que son ami. Ils s'observèrent un moment et Stiles prit la parole.

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de partir mais en même temps je suis pressé de revoir tous mes amis. Ceux qui sont morts seront peut-être en vie. Tous les malheurs auront disparu. Enfin j'espère. Mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette version de toi. J'ai réussi à aimer la version abattue par la vie de toi et maintenant que j'ai goûté à toi heureux et sans carapace, je ne veux plus voir le Derek malheureux que je connais.

Derek observa les larmes de Stiles glisser silencieusement sur les joues de ce dernier. Le loup attrapa doucement la nuque de l'humain et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser dura quelques instants avant que les jeunes hommes se séparèrent.

-Je ferai en sorte de rencontrer ton mini-toi et nous serons heureux ensemble, je te le promets. Tu reviendras dans un monde où je t'aimerai en retour.

Stiles sourit à Derek. Il regarda le mur gris-bleu où sa silhouette apparaissait en noir. Il y avait écrit en gris-bleu : Stiles, le héros de la famille Hale.

* * *

-Tu es prêt Stiles ? demanda Deaton.

-Oui, répondit-il en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de Derek.

Le jeune homme murmura à Derek : « on se retrouve bientôt. »

Deaton récita l'incantation et dès qu'il eut finit Stiles entra dans le cercle. Il sourit une dernière fois à Derek et fut transporté dans son temps.

* * *

Stiles arriva dans le salon de la maison des Hale. Il vit autour de lui tous ses amis : Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Aiden, Ethan, Malia, Kira, Liam et Mason, ainsi que Derek et Peter. Comme pour le premier voyage dans le temps, ses jambes ne le soutinrent pas et il s'écroula, mais avant qu'il atteigne le sol deux paires de bras le rattrapèrent. Scott et Derek. Mais avant qu'il les remercie, il vit les visages paniqués et surpris de ses amis.

-Tout va bien, je n'ai plus de malédiction, je ne vais pas mourir, les rassure-t-il tandis que Scott et Derek l'assirent sur un canapé.

-De quoi tu parles, Stiles ? Demanda Lydia, les yeux embués.

-Je parles de… commença-t-il jusqu'à remarquer que tout le monde avait une mine triste et résigné bien qu'un mince espoir subsistait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je revienne ?

-Que tu reviennes ? Dit Isaac dubitatif.

-Mais oui, s'énerva Stiles. Je viens bien d'apparaître dans le salon, sinon pourquoi mes jambes m'auront lâchées. C'est un des effets du voyage dans le temps.

-Oh non, Stilinski perd la boule, commenta Jackson de façon désespéré.

-Tu n'as pas apparu dans le salon, dit Allison.

-Tu t'es juste évanoui une fraction de seconde, continua Scott.

Un silence plana tandis que Stiles réfléchissait aux propos de ses amis.

-Je sais pourquoi vous ne vous souvenez pas. C'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais vous expliquer c'est tout simple. Asseyez-vous ça va prendre du temps.

Ils se regardèrent tous avec un mélange de désespoir et de volonté de croire en leur ami. Ils finirent par s'asseoir et écoutèrent attentivement Stiles. Ce dernier leur raconta tout depuis le début, c'est-à-dire depuis le moment où Stiles et Scott ont cherché le corps de Laura dans la forêt.

-…Au lieu de la garder en vie, on avait décidé de la tuer. Tous les malheurs que nous avons subit proviennent d'elle. Nous avons reconstruit le manoir et j'avais demandé à Talia de ne rien effacer de votre mémoire à vous deux, Derek et Peter. Ensuite, le jour de la pleine lune Deaton m'a ramené ici avec l'invocation. Et voilà.

Tous se regardèrent entre eux. Lydia avait pleuré silencieusement pendant l'histoire de Stiles. Les autres avaient la tête baissée et évitaient soigneusement le regard de Stiles.

-Je vous jure que c'est ça. Derek et moi étions persuadé que j'intègrerai les nouveaux souvenirs dû à mon bouleversement de la trame temporelle. Apparemment non, mais de toute façon, toutes les théories sur les voyages dans le temps sont fausses et… Stiles se stoppa.

Tous avaient enfin levé les yeux mais ils les posèrent sur Derek qui étaient assis à gauche de Stiles. Le loup tremblait et Stiles vit des larmes tomber sur les poings serrés de son ami. Amant, peut-être dans cette vie-là.

-Derek, murmura Stiles.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le garçon et le prit finalement dans ses bras. Stiles caressa son dos et perçu quelques mots répétés en boucle : « Je savais que ce jour arriverait... »

-Et oui, le moi que tu as connu avant de connaître mon moi d'avant est de retour. Hahaha, ça doit encore plus vous embrouiller. Je veux dire, le moi de 16 ans que tu as rencontré quand tu avais toi-même 16 ans se souvient de cette rencontre.

Derek se détacha de Stiles et plongea ses yeux emplis de larmes dans ceux souriants de Stiles. Il lui caressa la joue et lui murmura :

-Tu ne m'a jamais rencontré, Stiles...

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, gémit Stiles en se levant bien malgré lui. La maison n'a presque pas changé. Derek dans...

Avant de terminer, Stiles se précipita dans la cage d'escaliers et se courut vers la chambre de son amour. Ouvrant la porte en grand, il se dirigea vers le mur où la trace de son corps y était représenté. Mais elle ne l'était plus.

-Elle était là, dit-il en désignant le mur à ces amis qui l'avaient suivi. Elle était là.

Stiles se détourna du mur et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivit de ses amis impuissant face à la folie qui semblait prendre possession de l'esprit de Stiles. Ce dernier prit un couteau puis se retourna.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais, là Stiles ? Demanda Scott affolé.

-Je vais vous prouver que j'ai raison. Le mur où la trace était présente a une couche de plus de peinture. Elle a été recouverte.

Seuls Scott, Jackson et les jumeaux décidèrent de suivre l'humain de la meute car les autres n'avaient plus la force d'affronter Stiles. Ce dernier arriva devant le mur tant nommé et il commença son travail de décapage. Suite à ça, les quatre loups-garous avec lui décidèrent de lui filer un coup de griffe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le mur fut complètement déshabillé de sa couche de surplus. Et il n'y avait rien. Stiles tourna le visage vers ses quatre amis qui le regardaient avec tristesse.

-Je vous jure, elle était là. Peut-être qu'avec vos yeux de loups, on peut l'apercevoir.

-Stiles, il n'y a rien.

-Essaye Scott, s'il te plaît ?

L'alpha fit ce que demanda son bro, mais comme il se l'attendait rien n'était perceptible. Il secoua la tête et Stiles tomba sur ses genoux pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Murmurant qu'ils n'avaient qu'à écouter les battements de son cœur et ils verront qu'il disait la vérité.

* * *

-Stiles... Appela doucement Derek en relevant le visage de l'humain.

-Explique-moi Derek, je ne comprends pas, pleurnicha Stiles.

-Ton père m'avait prévenu que tu allais avoir la maladie de ta mère. Ce fait a été détecté après la mort de ta mère. Tu es en train de vivre la même démence que ta mère.

-Mais Derek, je te jures que je te dis la vérité. Il me suffit d'appeler Talia et...

Derek souffla et composa un numéro et tendit son portable à Stiles. Ce dernier le prit avec précipitation.

-Allo ? Demanda la voix vieillit de Talia.

-Talia, c'est Stiles.

-Comment vas-tu ? Je suis contente que tu veuilles me reparler après ces sept mois où tu ne voulais plus m'adresser la parole.

-Talia, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez effacé la mémoire de Derek ? Pourquoi avoir effacé toute trace de ma venu dans le passé ? Pourquoi avoir fais-ça Talia ?

-Je... Est-ce le moment ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, gémit Stiles à la fois soulagé que quelqu'un comprenne ce qu'il disait. Je me souviens vous avoir sauvé de l'incendie. Était-ce le moment que vous attendiez pour tout révéler aux autres ?

-Nan, Stiles... Commença Talia

-Si, il faut leur dire. Ils me prennent pour un fou et c'est insupportable.

-Derek est là ?

-Oui, je mets en haut-parleur... C'est bon, allez dîtes-lui.

-Le combat contre la maladie est terminé, n'est-ce pas Derek ?

-Oui... Répondit Derek d'une petite voix.

-Attendez, vous parlez encore de cette put**n de maladie que je n'ai pas je vous ferai dire !

* * *

Stiles se réveilla seul dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Derek. Il se leva et descendit prendre son petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour amour, souffla sensuellement Stiles à l'oreille de Derek.

Ce dernier le regarda la bouche bée.

-Quoi j'ai quelque que chose sur le nez ? Demanda Stiles en se frottant le nez. Par contre, toi tu as des cernes énormes. Tu as pleuré ? Il y a une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier ?

-Si même très bien. La meute est venue nous voir. On a passé un superbe moment et puis, je ne me souviens plus...

-Stiles, tu as montré les premiers signes de divagations. Ta maladie a prit le dessus.

-Nan, nan, gémit Stiles en se prenant la tête. Je ne veux pas te faire subir ça Derek...

* * *

Stiles sursauta. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il avait dix doigts. Il avait changé son passé pour changer son présent et sauver tout ses amis. Derek l'agrippa et le força doucement à le recoucher. Stiles replongea facilement dans le sommeil mais avant d'être complètement happé, une voix bien connu raisonna dans sa tête :

-Tu pensais vraiment que je t'avais laissé une chance de vivre une vie meilleure, Stiles, ricana la voix du Nogitsune.

* * *

FIN ! ALors je m'excuse pour les fautes qui doivent rester car j'avais trop envie de vous faire partager cette fin que j'ai mis du temps à écrire car elle ne me plaisait jamais. ^^ Même la présentation de d'habitude, je n'avais pas envie de la faire ^^


End file.
